A Place Called Home
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Fullsum inside,Naruto and Flame Of Recca crossover,Naruto goes to the flame of recca world for 2 years,he finds a family there and alot more,but trouble comes when Mori finds out about Kyuubi and wants it,and Naruto learns about his clan. Disconneted...
1. New place

-A placed called Home

I do not own Flame of Recca or Naruto, or anything….. But I do own this laptop!

Summery:

Naruto gets pulled into the Flame of Recca world for 2 years, there he finds a home, friends, and even a family to call his own. But when Mori finds out about Naruto's demon and it's healing powers he wants Naruto's powers along with Yanagi's, will for some reason Kurei doesn't want Naruto to get hurt, Recca and Naruto find out they have a lot in common, And what will happen when they all get sucked back into Naruto's world?! Read and find out.

Oh and Naruto is about 15 years old in my fic in the beginning, oh and Kyuubi is a bit nice to Naruto you'll find out why later

Me: Yeah! I love Naruto and Flame of Recca it's the best!

Naruto: Great anther fanfic of me…. Let me guess it's Yaoi like all the others….

Me: I have no clue about the pairings!!!

Recca: Is she is always like this?

Naruto: sometimes worse……

Me: On to the fic!!

* * *

Chapter 1:

New place

Naruto was walking to the team 7 meeting place, as he walked he had a feeling that something new was going to happen today, so Naruto kept smiling because he felt so good, as Naruto walked down the road he saw the rookie nine and Gai's team, as Naruto was about to yell out 'Hey guys' he stop right in his tracks Naruto heard a female voice say _"Child of fire it is time….." _Naruto looked around wondering who said that, the others saw Naruto and wondered why he had stopped and looked around.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked out, as a male voice said _"It is time for you to take your right full place Naruto." _as the voice said that Naruto began to fell light headed, Naruto's entire body began to shutdown, as Naruto tried to stay up the others started to run over to him, Naruto entire body began to go into a pain as if he was stuck by lighting Naruto felt blood coming out of scars that started to come, Sasuke and the others saw this and ran faster while they yelled out "Naruto!"

Naruto tried to stay up but nothing was working for him, as Naruto stepped foreword the ground began to turn black and tar like stuff began to pull him down "No let go off me!" Naruto yelled out as the others tried to get to him faster "Naruto!" Naruto heard Sasuke yell out, Sasuke slide on the ground and held onto Naruto's right arm, the darkness kept pulling Naruto down. Kiba and Akamaru tried to get the dark stuff off of Naruto but the dark stuff kept coming, Sakura held onto his left arm, Shino and Hinata tried to help, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji tried to help too, Lee, Tenten, and Neji was holding onto Sasuke and Sakura who where both trying to pull Naruto up

Sakura had lost her grip on Naruto and she had fell backwards making Tenten and Lee fall too, Neji and Sasuke where still hanging on "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as the darkness covered his head his head, just then Sasuke lost his grip, Naruto felt like the bone in his right arm popped off "No! Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled out as he got back up and tried to get him, but all Sasuke saw was one scared blue eye being covered in darkness, the darkness soon vanished, Sasuke ran over and hit the ground "NO! Give him back!" the others ran over too and they started to dig hoping Naruto was there. It was until Hinata said in a sad voice "He-'s g-one….." "No he cant be!" Sakura yelled out as tears began to come "We have to get to Tsunade and tell her what just happened she might know who ever took Naruto…" Neji said as they all nodded and ran to the Hokage tower.

(With Naruto)

Naruto woke up by the sound of birds, he opened his eyes and saw he staring at the blue sky, Naruto felt his body sore and in pain as he got up. Naruto looked at his right arm it was hurting like hell and it was limp, Naruto had learned one or two things from Tsunade and Shizune after being so close to them and from the looks of it he could see his arm was broken, on his left there where cuts and bruises.

Naruto noticed his left and right leg had cuts and blood was coming out of the wounds. Naruto felt blood coming from his forehead and was seeping out behind his forehead protector. Naruto looked around and saw he was in a forest, Naruto right arm hurt badly as he tried to get up, Naruto held onto it as he got all the way up. Naruto started to limp around the forest hopping to find someone.

'_Kyuubi you there?' _Naruto asked the fox demon **"Yeah kit you okay?"** asked the fox _'No my right arm is broken, I have a lot of cuts, and I think I might had broken a small bit of my skull on my forehead…..'_ Naruto thought as the fox said **"Okay I'm working on the cuts first okay kit but it might be a while I don't have all my Charka back yet…." **Kyuubi said as Naruto kept walking.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked loud as he looked at the forest, as he went threw some bushes he began to get a bit light headed "Damn it…" he mumbled as he put his back to a tree, Naruto fell to the ground while he tried to breath but his breathing was getting slower and softer. As Naruto was feeling his heart go slow and his eyes about to fall asleep he heard someone walking to him, the person gasp, Naruto looked up and saw the person had brown eyes before he passed out into a long dream of darkness…..

(With team Recca)

Kaoru and the other Hokage gang was on there way to the Hokage mansion when Kaoru ran up ahead but they all saw him stop and gasp, they ran over and saw what he came across, a boy with blond hair all bloodedly up, they couldn't believe it. Yanagi ran over to the boy and she said "He's losing blood fast!" Recca looked at the boy "Who whould have done this?" he asked as Tokiya said "Come on Recca we have to help him…." Fuko said to Domon "Can you carry him?" Domon nodded as Recca help the boy on Domon's back, they ran as fast as they could to the Hokage mansion

Domon put Naruto on the floor on his back while Domon said "I don't think he's breathing….." Yanagi ran over and started to heal him, she removed the forehead protector and started to heal his head, Fuko check his pulse "I think I got something….Yeah I got a pulse.." she said as sat down next to Yanagi, Recca said "I better ask mom about this…" he said as he held up the forehead protector. "I wonder who is he…." Kaoru asked as he sat next to Fuko "Well all we can do is wait…." Tokiya said as he sat down too.

* * *

Yeah chapter 1 is done! XP please R&R this is my first try at a crossover, and here is a preview for the next chapter:

"_Mom you know him?" Recca asked in a surprised voice as the others looked at her. Kagero looked at Naruto and said "No, he is not Minato but he does look a lot like him….." "Kagero what are you talking about?" Domon asked "Oh I'm sorry it's just this boy looks so much like a person I met a long time ago…." Kagero said as she sat down._

and I am wondering can you guys help me? I have no clue who should be paired up with Naruto-kun!

There a 2 pairings I think I might go with

SasuNaru or NaruHina? I want u guys to vote witch one I should go with.

Please R&R

Chapter 2 is coming up.

* * *


	2. New friends and letters

* * *

Chapter 2 is coming up.

Okay all chapter 2 is here and so far the votes is:

SasuNaru: 3

NaruHina: 2

Please continue to vote after reading this chapter, voting will stop when I get to chapter 4 and I all most forgot please only vote once.

* * *

Chapter 2:

New friends and letters

As Kagero came into the room she saw Naruto on the floor, her eyes went wide as she saw him "Minato?" she asked out as she ran over and looked at Naruto "Mom you know him?" Recca asked in a surprised voice as the others looked at her. Kagero looked at Naruto and said "No, he is not Minato but he does look a lot like him….." "Kagero what are you talking about?" Domon asked "Oh I'm sorry it's just this boy looks so much like a person I met a long time ago…." Kagero said as she sat down.

"Who?" Kaoru asked, Kagero looked at the headband Recca had in his hand "I see so he came form that world too…" Recca blinked and looked at the headband the others got confused more, but before they could ask, they heard a groan from the blond haired boy on the floor. They turned fast and saw the boy open his eyes, to them his eyes where like the sky. "Damn it!" the boy said as he got up.

But they saw him go down by force when he held onto his arm "Damn it!" he yelled out this time, Yanagi ran over and asked "Are you okay?" Naruto looked at Yanagi and asked "Who are you?" "I'm Yanagi Sakoshita, me and my friends found you in the forest all hurt are you okay?" "Yeah am fine, I just think my arm is broken that's all…." Naruto said as he looked around the room and his eyes stopped at Recca and his headband "Hey give that back!" Naruto yelled as he got up ignoring the big pain in his arm, but the pain came fast and Naruto held onto his arm again.

Yanagi said "Please don't move your still hurt…." Naruto looked at her and blinked _'She's worried?' _he thought to himself, no one other Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Hinata, and heck even sometimes Jiraiya cared when ever he broke a bone, Naruto blinked more until Recca said "Hey kid you okay?" Naruto looked at him like a small mad chibi "I'm not a kid you ass-hole!" Recca got mad this time, and he too went into chibi mode "What did you say?!" "You heard me!!" Naruto yelled out. Recca was mad… no starch that he was pissed. So he threw a smoke bomb at Naruto who jumped up and did a flip.

"Great he's just as bad as Recca…" Tokiya mumbled, as he saw Naruto and Recca fight with each other despite the fact Naruto still had a broken arm. Naruto dodged Recca's smoke bombs, Naruto threw a Kunai with his good arm at Recca who dodged it, Recca looked at the Kunai that was in the wall, the others saw this too. "Holy shit that's what ninjas used!" Recca said as he ran over and looked at the Kunai and he held it too. Naruto, Tokiya, Kagero, Yanagi, Kaoru, Fuko, and Demon sweat dropped at Recca's love for ninjas "I cant believe it he is a ninja and yet he goes all gaga when he see's a ninja weapon…" Fuko sighed out

Naruto who heard this looked at Recca and said "Wait he's a ninja? If so where is his headband?" Naruto looked all around Recca "What? Headband? Ninjas don't wear headbands…" Recca said "Yes we do…" Naruto said as he picked up his headband that Recca dropped during there fight "See, all ninjas have headbands like this.." Naruto said as he held it Recca said "No, and why do you have that? I've never seen anything like that before…." Recca pointed to the headband

"Because I'm a ninja all ninjas in Konoha have these!" Naruto yelled as Recca said "Your not a ninja and whats Konoha? I've never heard of that place" "Konoha is where I grew up, plus I am a ninja, and what do you mean you've never heard of Konoha?!" Naruto asked but before Recca could say anything Kagero said "Konoha is in a world where ninjas are still alive, they are a mixture of the future and the past….." Recca and the others stared at her "Mom you know about that place?" Recca asked "Yes I've been there before when I was a kid, I visited my best friend who moved in the world with her family once." the others looked at her, Naruto sat down and so did Recca, Fuko asked "Really there's anther world where ninjas are still alive?"

"Yes…." Kagero said as Recca's face lit up "Cool! Hey mom do you think we could go there?" he asked as Tokiya said "Recca we get enough ninja carp from you I don't think we can take anymore of it….." "What did you say pretty boy?" Recca yelled at him. "Yeah Tokiya right I cant stand you and your ninja carp!" Domon laughed out, Recca kick him in the head, Yanagi looked at Naruto arm and saw the area where it was broken, there was burse too but as she looked closer the burse disappeared.

She wasn't the only one who saw this Fuko, Tokiya, Kaoru, and Kagero saw this too. Naruto knew his arm was getting better so he put his hand on his should right where the bone was broken he moved it around until he heard pop sound, he moved his now healed arm around to make sure it was okay and it was **"Hey Kit…" **said Kyuubi in Naruto's head _'Yeah fox?' _**"That girl, Yanagi she's different, I think she healed you…."** _'What I thought you healed me?'_ **"I was about to but then I felt a strong power as the wounds healed by themselves….I fell that same power coming off of her now…."** Naruto looked at Yanagi from the corner of his eye. He saw that around her was a white or sliver aura.

"Hey kid." Domon said, Naruto looked at him before saying "I'm not a kid my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Kagero, eyes went huge, as she got up fast and looked at right in the eyes, Recca and the others saw this and wondered what was going on. She looked at him for a long time, Naruto felt like her eyes where looking into his soul "You…You have her same soul….and her same kind sprit….." she said to him, Naruto and the others wondered what the heck was she talking about. "But at the same time you look so much like him, you even have that innocent look in your eyes….." Naruto jumped backwards and yelled out "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Kagero looked at him and asked "Naruto do you know whats your mother and father name?" Naruto's eyes widened "My mother and father?! Lady do you know who they are?!" Naruto asked out hoping she did, Naruto had always wanted to know about his mother and father but no one knew anything about them, well at lest no one has ever told him. But he did know a little from Kyuubi, it turns out Kyuubi is Naruto's uncle, Kyuubi's sister, who's Naruto's mother fell in love with a ninja in the village when she too was a ninja, but no matter how many times Naruto asked Kyuubi, he would never tell he whould always say 'it's not time yet' "Wait you don't know anything about your own mom and dad?" Kaoru asked, the others looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at them and then looked down to the floor.

"No…. I don't…. You see when I born a…. demon attacked my village killing half of the villagers and the ninjas there….Even my mother who died giving birth to me and my father who died fighting,…..my family……all of them died…..I was put up for a adoption but no one wanted me, they thought I was cursed….." Recca and the others thought of Kurei when he said cursed "I grew up on my own, with out friends for 12 years, the mothers and fathers of the village told there kids to stay far away from me when I was growing up…. I was hated by everyone in the village….." Naruto looked outside as he heard a few birds sing there song, he didn't want to tell them he had Kyuubi in him, he wanted them to see him not him as a demon.

Recca and the others looked at him, Naruto didn't know why he was telling them all this…. To him it was nice these people took care of him, and from what he was feeling they really where lessoning to him. It was Fuko who said "Why did they hate you?" Naruto looked at her and told a lie "I don't know…. They just did…." Kyuubi asked in his head **"Aren't you going to tell them about me?"** _'No not yet, I want a normal life for a while….'_ **"Heh okay kit but there going to find out one day….Oh and is that Kagero? Man she sure didn't change one bit, please don't tell me she used that Jutsu…."** _'Wait you know that lady?'_ **"Yeah she was my sisters best friend…." **_'Wait you mean my mom?' _**"Yup…" **

But as Naruto was going to ask anther question it was Recca who said "Hey you okay?" Naruto looked up and saw that others staring at him "Oh yeah just thinking!" Naruto said nervously as he put his hand behind his head and laughed. Tokiya eyes went dark as he heard Naruto's laugh he knew it was a fake laugh. "Okay before we talk about your mother and father lets tell you something about are self shall we?" Kagero said as she sat down, they all sat down too.

"Okay I told you guys my name, it's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 15, I like ramen, ramen, fighting, ramen, foxes, frogs, ramen, my dislikes is waiting for the ramen to cook, waiting for ramen to cool down, I hate people who bring others down just for there own self's reasons! I hate stick up people and my dream is to become the next Hokage!" Naruto yelled out Recca's eyes widened as he yelled out "Hokage?!" Kagero said "Yes Recca in his world the leader of the village is called Hokage, they don't control fire like the clan, but that is what there leader name is" Recca looked at her and blinked but then he looked back to Naruto and said "My name is Recca Hanabishi, I'm in high school, I'm 16 years old, I love ninja stuff, I can control fire and I have mastered all of my dragons. I'm from the Hokage clan and my dream is to protect my Princess, Yanagi."

Naruto looked at Recca as he saw Recca showed him his flame, he was shocked to see it, and was even more shocked when he was told about the Hokage clan and how they controlled fire, and about the Madogu's he felt like he was going into shock when he found out about Recca really being 416 years old, and about Recca's mom not being able to die or grow old because of the cruse on her! Naruto looked at Fuko next "Hey kid my name is Fuko Kirisawa, I'm in High school, I'm 16 years old, I like to use my Madogu Fujin which controls wind, I like beating the shit out of evil people who hurt my friends." Naruto was surprised when he saw Fuko show him Fujin and how she controlled the wind.

It was Domon who was next "My name is Domon Ishijima, I'm in high school and I'm 16 years old, I wish to win Fuko's heart, and I have two Madogu, one called Satun's Ring and the other is called Tetsu" Domon showed Naruto his Madogu's and how they worked but then Fuko began beating him up. Next was Tokiya "My name is Tokiya Mikagami, I wish to kill my old master who killed my older sister when I was young, I have a Madogu called Ensui which has been in my family for years, I'm in high school and I'm 16 years old, Ensui takes the from of a ice sword when it's dipped in water…." Naruto saw Ensui activate and thought Tokiya was a lot like Sasuke.

Then Naruto looked at Kaoru "Hi my name is Kaoru Koganei, I'm in middle school and I'm 13 years old, I have a Madogu that has 6 different forms it's called Kougon Anki. I like being with my friends and I really like Yanagi she cool!" Kaoru said as he showed his Madogu but then Recca started missing with him. It was Yanagi's turn "Hi I'm Yanagi Sakoshita, I'm in high school, and I'm 16, and I work part time at a elementary school, and I have the power of healing….." Naruto looked her and smiled. _'So Kyuubi was right about her….' _

Kagero told Naruto where he was and why there where no more ninjas, she told him about Kurei, Naruto was shocked when he heard about Kurei's life and how he was Recca's half brother and when he was 4 years he tried to kill Recca when Recca was still a baby, Naruto felt like if he had ever met Kurei they whould be friends, Naruto knew how it was to be hated so that's why. When he found out why Kurei's life was made into a living hell he was mad, all he had was a cursed flame and yet they called him a monster. She told him about the world he was in about cars, TV, airplanes, and other things about this world. She told him about school and how they had different things here and there.

As Naruto saw Recca try to beat up Kaoru, Tokiya was about to fall sleep, Fuko beating up Domon, and Yanagi trying to stop Recca and Kaoru. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, but this laugh was different from the other one's he gave to Konoha it was a small laugh that sounded like he hasn't used it in a long time, like it was real. They all stopped what they where doing and lessoned to his laugh. They felt like this laugh was genuine. When Naruto stopped he saw them starting at him.

"What?" he asked them, thankfully Kagero said "Alright Naruto I think it's time for you to learn something about your mother and father……" Naruto and the other watched her as she got up and went to open a small hidden floor bored that opened up, she took out something in cloth and gave it to Naruto, he opened it and saw there was a white orb with a black Kitsune on it. And there was 2 letters there, and a big scroll Kagero said "Read the letters first Naruto…" Naruto nodded. He took out a letter with the Konoha sign on it……..

(In Konoha)

"Tsunade!" they all come into the Hokage tower falling down, Tsunade woke up with a yell "What the heck do you all want!" but she stopped as she noticed someone missing "Where's Naruto?" she asked "That's why where here!" Sakura yelled out Tsunade who was fully awake yelled "What happened to him!" they told her what happened and so she called in all the ANBU, they got there not much later.

"I called you all here to tell you that Naruto Uzumaki has gone missing, from what I was told some strange black like tar swallowed him, I want you all to look around the village and outside the village for a bit until you get to the next village. If you see anything not normal come back and tell me as fast as you can do you all understand?" she asked them "Yes Hokage-Sama!" they all said as they all left the room with a poof of smoke.

* * *

Yeah this is chapter 2 all done and ready! 

What are in the letters? How does Kagero know them and how does Kyuubi know Kagero? What lies ahead for Naruto will your just going to have to wait so please review and vote, (voters only get to vote once)

Chapter 3 is up next.

* * *


	3. The New Road

* * *

Yeah chapter 3 is here and ready to read.

SasuNaru: 3

NaruHina: 3

It's a tie so far.

* * *

Chapter 3:

The new road.

"_Dear Naruto…" _He read out loud

"_If you are reading this then I am dead, you might be wondering who has wrote this for you, I am your father Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage of Konoha, I am sorry for not being there for you my son but please do what you can to be happy, I am sure the 3rd is keeping you safe, I know what your thinking why didn't he tell you who is your mother and father but I asked him not to tell not until it is time, son if the villagers do not see you as a hero I am sorry for that, please do not be mad at me if you know why the villagers hate you I never wanted this to happen, just to let you know you are part of the Namikaze clan a clan that was very strong and powerful I have no clue if any of the rest of the clan will survive this battle, again I am sorry but I do hope your mother will be there for you. And by the way lesion to her she is always right and don't you ever talk back to her other wise you'll really reject it she is always right, anyway your clan has a lot of Jutsu and other things. There is a scroll which belongs to the Namikaze clan that is in here, it shows all of are Jutsu, I know you will become a great ninja, I left this letter with your mother who will give this to your guardian Kagero….."_ Naruto's voice trailed off as he looked back to Kagero, Recca and the others stared at her wide eyes, she looked at him and told him to finish the letter

"_She is a good woman who I know will take good care of you, I better get going my son from: your father Minato P.S: Don't ever give up on your dreams!" _Naruto couldn't help but smile at this, he finally found out who is father was. And he found out who his clan was! Kagero smiled at this, and Recca and the other couldn't help it ether, while in the back of Naruto's head Kyuubi he thought _**"It's time…." **_Kagero handed him the next letter "This one is from your mother….." Naruto's heart nearly jumped out of his body. "Here goes….." he said as he opened it. He read that one out loud too.

"_Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this then I have passed away, I am sorry for not being there for you my son and I am your mother my name is Kushina Uzumaki, you come from the Uzumaki clan, a clan that has many powers and secrets, just to let you know the woman who gave you this is named Kagero she is your guardian, and she is very nice. Naruto you are part of the great Uzumaki clan, a clan that can wield fire…." _Naruto stopped reading and looked at Kagero who was smiling at him, Recca jumped up and yelled out "What?!" the others eyes went wide.

Kagero said "It's true Recca it's because of the Uzumaki clan the Hokage clan can wield fire, the Uzumaki clan are fire fox demons, fire fox demons and fire dragon are really close to each other so they where good allies in battle. A young Uzumaki one day came across a Hokage clan child they become friends so the Uzumaki showed and had taught that Hokage child how to wield fire, when that Hokage child signed the contract to make flames the fire wielding power was input into the his blood so it can go into the next child. So as the years went by the Hokage ninjas and the Uzumaki clan has been friends since then, they help us and we help them." Recca sat down with a blank look "Whoa…." Domon said as they looked at Naruto who was in shock too.

Kagero looked at Naruto and said "Please read on Naruto…." Naruto nodded as he read the rest _"I hope this letter comes to you when you are 15 because that is the time when all Uzumaki children fire wielding begins to come froth, I know that no one will be there to teach you the way to awaken your powers but there is hope, my best friend Kagero son will teach you how to awaken your power, he is the Hokage clan next leader and so he too wields fire but sadly he is lost in time, so I made a Jutsu on this letter, where ever Kagero is you shall be there when it is time. Naruto the orb with the black Kitsune is something that has been in the family for years my son, it is called Kitsune's fire it too will help you awaken your power, both you and Kagero son will have to touch the orb at the same time and say these words 'Fire deep inside my soul awaken and be alive for ever more' only then will your power be awake and your bloodline be in your use. My son I love you and I know your father does too, I must go now my son. From: Your mother _

_P.S: Your dad is really strange! O.o"_

Naruto felt like laughing at the last part, he could see where he got his strangeness from but then something fell out of the letter, it was a picture, Naruto pick it up and saw a picture of his mother and father and anther person and Kagero. His mother had short red hair, blue eyes, a big fox like grin, on her cheek was a orange fox like tattoo, and she holding onto his father arm, his dad was the 4th he had blond hair, blue eyes, and he was blushing at Kushina, next to him was a man with red wild hair, red eyes and he was sending a death glare to Naruto's dad, he too had a marking on his cheek but it was a black one, Kagero was busy laughing at the man with red hair and at Minato, she looked young and her stomach was a bit big.

Kagero looked at the picture and smiled, Recca and the others looked too and Fuko said "Kagero is that you?" Kagero nodded at this "I remember that day I came to Naruto's world to tell Kushina I was having a child, she was so happy we went out to eat, the woman with the red hair is Naruto's mother, the blond haired man is his father, and the red haired man is Kushina brother, Kyuubi he never liked Minato but Kyuubi really liked Konoha…." she laughed as she remember, Kyuubi never wanted anyone to hurt his sister. "By then I remember Kushina and Minato where going out. Kushina was a prankster and she really hated being inside houses so she whould always try to sneak outside, she whould always laugh and everyone whould be laughing to after that. She never like chores or rules so she would brake them and run around like a manic, she was one of the best ninjas we had……" Kagero smiled as she looked outside

"Your father was different then others, me and Kushina was 12 when we met him, he told us he was working on a new Jutsu that was able to take him anywhere but he messed up and came to this world but in the end he went back home and Kushina and her family wanted to see the new world so they came too…." she said and Kaoru said "So that's why you thought Naruto was Minato." "Yes I thought it might be Minato but he was not after I remembered that Minato died the day Naruto was born…." Kagero said but Fuko asked "Wait how did you get the letters if both Naruto's mother and father die the day he was born?" "Naruto's mother didn't die until 2 days after the… attack…. She was able to get to her old world after the birth of Naruto, she was sick for 2 days until she died she wanted to get back soon to be with you Naruto." Kagero said as she looked at Naruto was shocked to find out his mother was alive for 2 days but was sick so she couldn't get back to him.

Naruto sighed and then he smiled his parents truly cared for him, just then he looked down to the orb with the black Kitsune "Recca… please help him." Kagero said as Recca got up. Both Naruto and Recca looked at the orb and then to each other "Ready kid?" Recca asked as Naruto pouted "I'm not a kid ass-hole…." they both put there hands on the orb and said at the same time "Fire deep inside my soul awaken and be alive forever more!" just then the orb's black Kitsune turned red and it disappeared from the orb, it went to Naruto arm, Naruto eyes went big as the red Kitsune went up to his shoulder destroying part of the sleeve.

It then went into Naruto's body and when it was done Naruto body began to glow bright, Kagero then said "Recca you have to hit Naruto with one of your flames!" Recca blinked and said "What?!" "Recca the only way Naruto's flame can be fully awaken is when anther flame wielder hit him with fire!" Recca understood and nodded he called upon Nadare and threw a fire ball at Naruto. Naruto was hit right in the chest and the bright light turned into flames all over his body. Naruto fell backwards as he blanked out……

Yanagi ran over and so did the others, Naruto was out cold, his body stopped glowing and his eyes where closed. "Wow what happened Kagero?" Kaoru asked out wondering what happened to his new friend "Don't weary this happens all the time when a Uzumaki's power awakens he'll be asleep for a few days that's all…" Kagero said just then Naruto's hair changed the tips of his hair was red now and on his left cheek was a mark of a black fox. Kagero blinked and said "My goodness he has that one?!" the others looked at her as Yanagi asked "What one?"

"Well in the Uzumaki clan you can tell the power of flame they have when it awakens by the color of the Kitsune on their cheek, from white, red, dark blue, green, yellow, light blue, orange, black, sliver, and the last one Twilight. Some where born with white but over the years there color changed as that person grows stronger. Others where born with different colors, so it's really rare for Naruto's full flame to be black." Kagero said as Tokiya understood "I see, so his flame must be quit powerful to be that color am I right?" Kagero nodded yes

"Not many Uzumaki's can be a level 8 flame wielders when there powers awake." Kagero said as she saw Naruto sleep peacefully but then he mumbled something about Ramen. _'He looks just like Minato but at the same time he sleeps just like Kushina' _she smiled at the thought but stopped when she remembered the day Kushina died

(Flashback)

"Kushina wake up!" said Kagero, her and Kushina was in what was left of the Hokage village after the battle a few months ago. Kagero found Kushina in the water almost dieing 2 days ago and had been trying to take care of her, Kushina opened he eyes dazzle at her best friend "What?" she asked "Dinner is all most done." Kagero said with a small smile. Kushina looked out the door and said "Why, why did we lose everything?" Kagero stopped what she was doing.

"First you lost your husband, then our home was destroyed and all of our friends, family, where killed, you lost your son to the future and who knows where he is, plus you cant die now, then my own brother was controlled and was forced to attack my other home killing the entire clan and some of my new friends, my husband died for Konoha, and my son is left alone, all by himself in Konoha." Kushina yelled out but then she started coughing "Kushina stop talking your pushing yourself to hard you have to rest." "Kagero I don't want to rest I have to get back, my son needs me!" Kushina said as she tried to get up but she fell back down and laid on her back, Kagero ran next to her and said "Please Kushina I lost so much I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Kagero here…" Kushina said as she gave Kagero 2 letters and the Kitsune's fire orb. Kagero blinked and asked "What am I going to do with these?" "I know your going to find Recca one day, Kagero and when you do Naruto will be ready to have his power awaken but I have a feeling I will not be there to teach him how to awaken it, on my letter is a Jutsu that will bring him to you when that time has come. I want Recca to awaken his power, the other letter is from his father before Kyuubi attacked. Please Kagero when Naruto comes tell him all about me and his father, tell him we both love him, and tell him…..Never give up on his dreams and please take care of him like he was your own son."

And with that Kushina passed away, Kagero cried before saying "I promise.."

(out of flashback)

Recca and the gang saw one tear fall off of Kagero face, Recca was going to ask if she was okay but Fuko told him to let her be. They all looked at Naruto again he had a small happy smile on his face.

(In Naruto's head)

Naruto was facing Kyuubi cage, Kyuubi was in his human from too "Hey Kit what's up?" Naruto then said "You knew this entire time and yet you never told me. Why?" Kyuubi blinked before saying "I was promised not to tell you until it was time, and I kept their promise, that why." Naruto looked at him "Kyuubi why did you really attack Konoha if you loved that place so much as Kagero said then why?" Naruto said while Kyuubi looked down and said one name that Naruto hated.

"Orachimaru, killed my wife when he was after the immortally orb, a orb that has been passed down from the Uzumaki family for many years, since I was the oldest of family heir I had it in my power. No one knows about the orb but the Uzumaki clan but somehow he found out about. I was so mad I was planning to kill him for good but I let my anger get the best of me." Naruto looked at his uncle before saying "That bastred, I should have killed him when I had the chance…." Naruto was real mad now, it was because of the snake bastered his family was gone, it was because of him his mother and father was gone and his uncle attacked his home.

"Hey why did that picture of you and my mom look human in it?" Naruto said while his anger disappeared "Well Kit you see, we chose to be human but in a blind rage we turn into are full fox self, and since you're the first half Kitsune you might only get the tails and ears of a fox." Kyuubi said in a matter of fact voice. Naruto looked at his uncle and asked "Can you tell me things about my mom, or my dad or my clan?" Kyuubi smiled and said "Yes now where to began….." both Naruto and Kyuubi sat down and talked about the pat, Kyuubi was happy he was able to tell Naruto things about his family.

A few hours went by and when Naruto was happy with his answers he heard Kyuubi say "Hey when do you think your going to tell Kagero about me?" Naruto looked at him and said "Maybe in the future but I don't think she should know now, I know I'm going to stay in this world for a while and I just want a normal life for now, well as normal as it can get, besides I want to learn so much about this world and about Recca and the others!" Kyuubi laughed at this, Naruto acted just like Kushina _'Kushina, Minato, I swear on your graves I will teach him all he needs to know…' _Kyuubi thought as he said "Okay Kit here is what I want you to do, hold out your hands and think about them being on fire but your not burning…" Naruto did as he was told and when he opened his eyes his hands where on fire "Whoa!" Naruto said as Kyuubi said "Okay it's working right, but lets start your training tomorrow okay and plus I think it's time for you to wake up kit talk to you later." "Kay bye!" Naruto yelled out as he woke up.

Naruto looked at the ceiling of the room and got up he then heard someone say "Hey your awake!" Naruto saw the a small girl holding onto a small fox plushy come into the room, next to her was a woman with black long hair. Naruto looked around before asking "Who are you?" the girl blinked and said "I'm Ganko Morikawa, and this is Reiran! You must be Naruto Fuko told me all about you!" Naruto blinked before asking "Where are they?" Ganko looked at Reiran and then to Naruto "Their out of town for now but there be back I'm sure about it!" Ganko said with a smile, the truth was Recca and the others went to fight Mori again.

Naruto looked at Reiran before asking "So how do you two know them?" Reiran blinked but Ganko answered him "Recca and the others help me get out of a mess and Fuko became like a big sister/mother to me, she help me and Reiran is a Madogu just to let you know!" Naruto eyes almost went out of his head as he heard the story of Ganko, how she lost her mother and how she got into the big mess with Fuko and the others and how the Madogu, Reiran is not really real but a manqué and her Madogu was on her arm. But Ganko left out the part of Mori, Fuko and the others told her before they left that Naruto shouldn't know about Mori at lest until later.

"By the way how long was I out?" Naruto asked as he drank some tea Reiran gave him. "3 days!" Ganko said as she ate some food "Recca and the others left me here so I can take care of you after you passed out." Naruto looked at her and said "That long?" Ganko nodded. Naruto thought _'Hey Kyuubi what gives I was only out for a few hours!' _**"Kit you really where out for 3 days it's just time went fast out here." **Kyuubi said. Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Ganko say "You have really cool looking hair did you dye the tips red?" Naruto blinked in confusion before Reiran gave him a mirror

"Holy!" Naruto yelled out as he looked at himself, he saw red tips on his yellow hair, and a black Kitsune on his cheek, Naruto knew he whould get the Kitsune because Kyuubi told him about the level but Kyuubi didn't tell him what level he had _'Hey why did my hair change?' _Naruto asked his uncle who said **"I have no clue kit but I do have to say it looks cool." **

A 3 days went by for both Naruto and Ganko, Naruto showed Ganko some of his ninja skills, Ganko wanted to be strong so she could help Recca and the others, so she asked if Naruto could train her. Naruto at first didn't know what to do at first but after 2 days he said sure but as long as she helped him, Naruto wanted to be a normal kid so he asked her what he should know about the new world, Kyuubi teached Naruto how to use his flames right and soon Naruto was going to learn how to make his flames into a weapon like all the other Uzumaki's before him.

It took Ganko 4 days to find her Charka, and soon Naruto showed her some hand signs, she was smart in Naruto's book and she was quick too. Naruto showed her how to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and she learn how to do it only in 2 days. Kyuubi showed Naruto other Jutsu's he learn so Naruto could teach Ganko, and soon Ganko was a strong, powerful, smart, and fast young ninja much to her joy. Naruto and Ganko worked with each other training and learning new things. Reiran whould looked over them and even sometimes help Naruto with his training…….

(With Recca and the others)

It had been 3 weeks since Recca and the others left Ganko, Reiran, and Naruto, the reason why they left was because Mori, Renge and there followers tried to kidnap Yanagi again. They had no clue if Naruto was awake yet. So as they went into the main house and into the main room they heard someone outside saying "Okay Ganko jump! Ganko you have to move faster, if not you might get hit!" it was Naruto they looked at each other and opened the door to outside area, there they saw Naruto throw a Kunai at Ganko who moved out of the way fast, Ganko did 4 back flips and landed perfectly "Okay Naruto-Sensei look at this! Shadow-Clone-No-Jutsu!" she said as she did hand signs and 14 of her came out much to the Recca gang surprise.

"Wow Ganko your getting much better the last time you used that one you where only able to make 6." Naruto said as one tried to hit him but he kicked the clone making it poof away. "Thanks I've been working hard since you beat me." Ganko said as the rest of her clone charged at Naruto. Naruto took down each one when he pulled out his hands, they started to glow and a strong flame came out, Recca and the others eyes went wide.

Naruto had one fire ball in his each of his hands, he threw one at each clone and they poofed away, Ganko threw a Shuriken at Naruto who did a back flip. Naruto threw a Kunai at her but she didn't have time to move it hit her on the cheek "Darn it!" she said as she felt the blood come down, she was out of breath, and she was very out of it. "Okay Ganko times up." Naruto said as he saw Reiran come out with a first aid-kit. Ganko nodded and then she saw the Recca team looking at them like fishes "Oh hey guys, hi Fuko! Did you guys take care of that thing?" Ganko said as she hugged Fuko who looked like she was in shock. "Ganko did you just-" Domon tried to say "Yup Naruto-Sensei showed me how to do it, I want to be strong so I can help you guys!" Ganko said happily as Reiran put a band-aid on her cheek.

Naruto smiled as Ganko told them about the Jutsu's he did and how she wanted to learn how to do it too, Naruto told them about the different ninjas there where in his village, medical ninjas, and normal ninjas. It was then Recca yelled out "Hey can you teach me that?!" he was over happy he so wanted to be a ninja, Tokiya, Fuko, Domon, and Kaoru wanted to learn too, as for Yanagi she wanted to be a medical ninja. To Naruto his new life was a new road to him..

(In Konoha)

"Did you find anything?" Tsunade asked the ANBU's who nodded no she fell into her chair while thinking 'Naruto where the hell are you?"'

* * *

Okay all that chapter 3 I hope you all like and please review I need a tie breaker, and plus review

Next in the story Naruto is about to start school, Naruto meets Kurei, and he get kidnapped by Mori?!!!

Please R&R

* * *


	4. Kidnapped and secrets told

* * *

Well the votes are in and the winner is NaruHina! Okay to the NaruHina fans/voters this is my first NaruHina story yup it is so have fun reading it. 

And to the SasuNaru fans/voters sorry but that's the votes, but you can always go to my profile and read some SasuNaru stories I made up that are on there.

I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca

NaruHina: 5 (winner)

SasuNaru: 3

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kidnapped and secrets told

Naruto smiled as a few weeks went by for him, he liked his new life, and his new friends, Naruto looked at his text book, Tokiya gave it to him so Naruto could get use to being a kid at school. Naruto, Recca, and all the others made a deal. If Naruto teaches them how to use Jutsu's they whould help him get ready for school and help him use the Uzumaki flames, but Naruto made a deal with Kyuubi too, Kyuubi whould teach Naruto his Jutsu's so he could teach his new friends, and all about the Uzumaki flame if Naruto promised to make the cage more better, at first Naruto didn't know how but Naruto found out he could make the area about him into a forest, the beach or anything he wanted by just thinking about it, this gave Kyuubi the freedom to teach Naruto how to use the Uzumaki Flames right.

Tokiya whould teach Naruto about school and other things like how to plan for battle, while Naruto teached him water and ice Jutsu's.

Fuko teached Naruto about speed and how to deal with a teacher, while he teached her how about wind and air Jutsu's.

Domon teached Naruto about strength and about how to stand up to a attack at school by bullies. Naruto teached him earth Jutsu's and even a ground breaking one.

Kaoru showed Naruto how to use things around him to his advantage and Kaoru helped Naruto with math, while Naruto showed him some good thunder and lighting Jutsu's.

Yanagi showed Naruto how to be nice to elders and teachers at the school, Naruto showed her how to be a medical ninja and other things.

As for Recca, he help Naruto with the flames, and showed Naruto how to get out of the classroom, of course no one was around when they talk about it, Naruto helped Recca with flame Jutsu's and even some other things.

Ganko was still learning from Naruto and Ganko showed Naruto how to understand the new world a little better.

Kagero whould tell Naruto almost everything about his mom and dad and Naruto was happy.

It had been 7 weeks since he had been in the new world and today Naruto was going to see something more then just the Hokage mansion he was going into the town. When Recca and the others told him that he was about ready to run out the door. But thankfully Fuko stopped him by grapping his shirt "Hold on there Fox-Boy." she said as Naruto mumbled "Stop calling me that…" Yeah Fuko gave Naruto a nickname Fox-Boy and much to Naruto no's she wont stop calling him that

It was Kagero who said with a smile "Now Naruto we cant just let you run off looking like that your going to need some new and normal clothes." Naruto blinked and looked at his outfit, he was still wearing his ninja outfit and then he said "Whats wrong with the way I dress?" "It's okay if you where on a mission back in your world but I don't think you should wear that in this world." she said to him it was then Tokiya gave him a bag of clothes, Naruto opened it and blinked before going into the changing room

When he came out he was wearing black shoes, long orange pants, with a short dark orange kimono like shirt, he wore gloves that where black that where cut at the fingers, he wasn't wearing his headband so his hair was messier then normal. Naruto blinked as he came out and asked "How do I look?" he asked as Yanagi happily said "Wonderful Naru-Kun." Naruto blushed at this, lately Naruto and Yanagi grew a brother and sister bond. Yanagi saw Naruto as her own little brother.

Recca said with a smirk "Wow I never knew someone could blush brighter then a tomato." Recca and the others knew about the bond between Naruto and Yanagi so Recca, Tokiya, and Kaoru never get jealous of him being so close to her. "Shut it, Recca…" Naruto mumbled out, when Naruto thought of his bond with Yanagi he thought of Konoha again.

Tsunade was like a mother/sister/Grandmother, Shizune was sister him too, then there was Jiraiya he was like a grandfather to him, Iruka was like a father to him, then there was Sasuke he was like a older brother who whould mess with you all the time, Sakura became a sister to him over the years being on the same team as her and his crush disappeared, the rookie nine became good friends like ones you've know for your entire life, but Naruto thought of someone who he's been thinking about for a while.

Hinata. Naruto told his friends about how she whould blush and mumbled things when she was with him and they said she had a crush on him, Naruto at first thought they where joking but after a while he thought they made since. Naruto looked out the door as him and friends left and then he wondered _'Hinata-Chan I wonder how your doing?'_

(In Konoha)

Hinata sighed sadly as she looked out the door to the outside, she was sad, Naruto had been missing for 7 weeks and no one knew where he was, she was reading a book trying to keep her mind off of Naruto's disappearances but it keep coming back to her. She heard the door open next to her and she turned and saw Neji coming in the room "Oh hello Hinata-Chan…." he said, ever since Naruto beat Neji at the exams he had been kinder to others and to her too. Hinata said hello before looking out the door to the outside

Neji sat next to her and said "Your worried about Naruto aren't you…." Hinata nodded and said "Whe-n th-at b-la-ck thi-n-g t-ook h-im I co-ul-dn't d-o any-thi-ng to he-lp hi-m, Nej-i I w-as so we-ak….." she was about to cry but then she heard Neji say "Hinata it's not your fault, it happened so fast we couldn't do anything to help him." she looked at him before saying "I did-n'-t kno-w wha-t to d-o at th-at tim-e Ne-ji…."

"No one knew Hinata, but Hinata if you really want to help Naruto then stop crying, I have a feeling he's alright and if he does come back he's going to need us to be strong to help him with whatever he's doing…." and with that Neji got up and bowed and left the room. Hinata looked up at the sky and thought to herself _'Naruto-Kun I will get stronger… just for you…' _

(Back with the Recca gang)

Naruto was busy looking at the buildings and cars as they walked down the street to Recca's house, Domon had to pull Naruto out of the road 7 times already before getting hit by a car, or a bus, heck when by a truck, Domon held Naruto on the collar of his shirt "Damn it Naruto cant you go 4 seconds with out getting hit by something?" he asked as -Naruto stick his tongue at him and said "Shut it Franken-dick." Naruto had picked this habit from Recca and Kaoru. Domon hit him on the head

As they still walked around town they finally got to the Hanabishi house, as they went inside Recca yelled out "Yo old man we're home and I brought my new friend." Recca's dad Shigeo Hanabishi came out with some fire works and he was smoking, he looked at Naruto and said "So this is-" but before he could say anther word Recca sent him flying by kicking him "How many times do I have to tell you, no smoking when your near the fireworks!" Recca yelled out but then Recca's dad kick him too "Shut it brat!" Naruto blinked and asked Tokiya "Are they always like this?" Tokiya mumbled "Sometimes worse."

As Naruto and the others talked with Shigeo for a bit he decide to let Naruto stay there with Recca, Kaoru, and Kagero. Naruto was happy and was even more happy to learn he was going to school next week. As the day ended Recca walked Yanagi home, and the others went back home to. Kaoru was talking to Naruto while they tried to sleep but they couldn't. Kaoru felt really close to Naruto because they both knew how it felt with out parents while growing up. So to both Kaoru and Naruto thought of each other as brothers.

Naruto fell asleep but Kaoru got up and went out of the house when he went to a street he saw Recca, Tokiya, Fuko, and Domon talking "Hey have any of you guys noticed Mori hasn't tried to kidnap Yanagi in 7 weeks?" Fuko asked as Recca said "Yeah, I have a bad feeling about something." Domon said "What about Naruto? What if he found out about this?" "He might help out after all Yanagi is like a sister to him." Kaoru said as they all nodded with each other "Come on lets get going bye guys." Fuko said as she left, Tokiya soon left, and so did Domon. Kaoru and Recca went back home and fell asleep not long later.

(Next week)

Naruto gulped as he walked threw the door to his new class this was his first day at school and he was nerves as hell, he wore the same outfit as all the other high school boys at Recca's school, plus on his cheek where is tattoo was a band aid, they didn't want people at the school to see it at all. As he walked in the teacher said "Class this is are new student, say hello." the class said hello, some girls where looking at Naruto with hearts in there eyes they loved his blue eyes and red/yellow hair, the boys where envying Naruto about his looks. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm glad I can be here." he said as he bowed, some girls almost fainted in there chairs, the boys still envied him more. Naruto looked around and saw Recca asleep in his chair.

"Hi Recca!" Naruto yelled out, Recca woke up and said "Hey cool you have my first period class!" "Sure do, I have your 1st, Math, and history class, I have Fuko's PE, Domon's science, and Fuko's art class!" Naruto said happily. Recca jumped up and said "Naruto shall we ninja into the night?!" and Naruto said "Yes, we shall!" both Naruto and Recca jumped out the window. The class eyes where bigger then dinner plates after that.

In 2nd period which was PE with Fuko, Naruto wore the PE outfit, plus they had to run today "There is no way in hell I'm running all that!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the track, Fuko raised a eyebrow before saying "You better run, Kagero told me to make sure your doing your best in school so move it before I kick your ass!" Naruto saw she had her picks out and so he began to run off while she kept throwing them at him.

3rd was math, the math teacher looked around before asking "Where is Hanabishi and the new kid Uzumaki?" some student got up with his hand raised "They both said 'I'm a bird' and then they jumped out the window ma'am." the math teacher sweat drop at this.

4th was History with Mr. Tatesako, during the entire time all they did was talk about ninjas, Mr. Tatesako was trusted by the Hokage gang so Naruto trusted him to.

After that was lunch, they all where on the roof talking about things and asked Naruto how much he liked school so far.

5th was science with Domon, he fell asleep during a test and Naruto had been drawing on his head. When he woke up Naruto ran for dear life.

6th was Art with Fuko, Naruto drew a girl with dark blue hair and white eyes. When Fuko saw this she started to tease Naruto the rest of the day……

Naruto had fun during the time he was there and he knew he was going to like it a lot better then ever.

(4 weeks later)

Recca and the others where out again, and Shigeo had went to the store. Naruto was sitting in the house by himself it was a Friday today, while watching the TV, on the news was a Mister Mori, Naruto mumbled "What a creepy looking guy." he thought of Orachimaru and if they met he whould have no clue who was creeper, he then heard the door bell ring, he got up and opened it "Hello?" he asked as he looked around but saw no one, "Okay…" he said as he closed the door behind him. Naruto thought of Kurei it has been 2 weeks since he last saw him, he felt guilty not telling Recca and the others he had met Kurei 2 weeks ago during that school trip to the forest.

(Flashback)

Naruto was with his 1st period class, they where on a field trip in the forest today, he was walking with Recca who then ran off because he saw Yanagi, and Tokiya talking with each other and in a blind jealousy he ran off leaving him behind. Naruto looked around and saw the class just walking and talking not caring about anything today. Naruto wore his cap to kept the sun out of his eyes today but then a strong gust of wind threw it off his head. Naruto ran off trying to get it back.

The hat went to the edge of a cliff, Naruto ran the entire way there and when he got near the cliff and pick up his hat, he looked down and saw a boy on the ground below him. Naruto's foot slipped and he fell down the cliff yelling, Naruto hit something on his way down and because of that he was knocked out.

'_I cant believe I couldn't kill Mori this time, Renge is really strong, but I swear I'll kill that man for what he did tried to do to my mother and what he did to Kurenai' _Kurei thought as he walked next to the river but just then he heard someone yelling he looked up and saw a boy with blond/red hair rolling down the cliff above him. When he stopped Kurei saw he wore the same school outfit as Recca and the boy had 3 whisker marks on his cheek, but then he saw his banged fall off and it reveled his tattoo, Kurei's eyes went wide, he had heard stories about the Uzumaki clan from his real mother but never thought he was ever going to met one.

He picked the boy and cared him to a near by cave, when Naruto woke up he looked around and saw he was in a cave, he looked outside of the cave and saw it was almost night time, Naruto then saw some food next to him and then a letter it said 'Eat up Uzumaki-San' Naruto blinked and then ate the food, a few minutes later a man around 20 years old came in the cave, he had a almost like a burn scar on below one of his eyes, he had black short hair, and he looked a bit like Recca, just a small bit.

Naruto knew who he was, it was Kurei, Recca's half brother. Kurei said "Hello Uzumaki-San…." then he did something Naruto never thought he whould do, Kurei bowed to him. Naruto blinked before saying "How do you know I'm a Uzumaki? Kurei." "My mother told me stories of the Uzumaki clan when I was as a child, besides I saw that tattoo earlier, I must show some respect to the clan that had allowed me to use flames but please answer my question, how do you know my name?" Naruto wondered for a bit before telling his story, Kurei was shocked to find out Naruto knew Recca, and how Recca and the others told Naruto about his past. Unknowing to them someone was watching and lessoning. The person was a follower of Mori and he was shock to here about the Uzumaki kid past, he sent a transmission to Mori as soon as the story started.

Kurei wondered why Naruto hasn't yelled, or tried to fight after, but then he heard about Naruto life in the village, how he got to this world, and all the other things that had been happening, he understood why, to Naruto meeting Kurei was okay in his book. Kurei asked "I see, Uzumaki-San why did they call you a demon?" Naruto looked at him and answered truthfully

"Because my father sealed my uncle in a new born since he couldn't kill him, I was that new born that night, my father didn't want anyone else child to face this fate, I lived half of my life alone… it's funny I haven't even told Recca or anyone for that matter about Kyuubi being sealed in me, I guess I telling you this because I understand how it is to be called cursed, how it is to be alone. Kurei if you can please don't tell Recca or the others I want to tell them myself…." Naruto smiled at Kurei as he got up. Kurei nodded as Naruto got up but then he stopped walking as soon as he got to the foot of the cave.

Naruto ran back to Kurei and pushed him out of the way from a attack, it was a gun shot. The gun shot hit Naruto's arm and Naruto fell in pain, Kurei looked up and saw one of Mori's followers the man cursed because he hit the wrong person, Kurei and Naruto realized he had lessoned to the story while they talked about it "Why did you save me?" Kurei asked him Naruto smiled and said "Because you're my new friend!" Kurei for some reason was really pissed off at the man as Naruto passed out, he felt his rage and fire grow stronger then ever before. Kurei for some reason wanted to protect Naruto no matter what. Kurei thought why did he want to kill the man much more _'Uzumaki-San gave me a smile, he understands my pain and past, he knows who I was even before we even met, he even called me his friend…..'_

Kurei killed the man with his flame fast, he looked back at Naruto who was still out, he then heard someone say "Yo Naruto you there?" it was Domon, Recca, Tokiya, Fuko, Kaoru, and Yanagi looking around for him, when he didn't show up for dinner they got worried. He heard Naruto say as he woke up "You might want to stay here Kurei, if they saw you, you might get hurt…." Naruto got up and walk out the cave "Hey guys!" Naruto yelled out as he walked away from the cave. Kurei heard Recca say "Naruto are you okay what happened?" "Oh don't weary guys, some ass tried to kill me but I kick his sorry ass to kingdom come!" Naruto said while trying to hid the fact Kurei was there "Come on lets get you back home." Kaoru said as they left.

After a while Kurei knew it was safe to come out he looked where Naruto and the others ran off and the he looked at the stars and walked off.

Unknowing to everyone a man called Mori had got the transmission before his follower died, he was shock but then a evil smile came on his face, he called Renge to him "Renge I not only want you capture the girl of healing but I also want you capture this boy, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, he from a clan that had teached the Hokage clan how to wield fire, but not only is he from that clan, he also has a powerful demon that heals his wounds. With the girl of healing power and this Uzumaki's power I can finally have immortally!" Renge said with a big smile as her father was done talking "Yes father!" soon Mori began to laugh madly thinking about power and immortally.

(Out of flashback)

Naruto looked threw his backpack looking for his math book which he need for homework, but then he remembered he left it at school "Shit…." Naruto said as he got up, he wrote on a note that said 'Forgot my book at school be back before dinner - Naruto' in case the others came before he got back. Ever since he met Kurei, strange things have been happening Kaoru, and Ganko kept wondering where he was when ever he was late, and when he comes back they whould hug him and asked him 4 times why was he late, Recca whould ask if he was jump by bullies, Domon and Fuko whould say they where going to kick the carp out who ever made him late, Tokiya whould ask for names, Yanagi whould see if he was hurt, Kagero whould ask him if he was okay, and Shigeo whould say Naruto should use his smoke bombs he showed Naruto how to make.

Naruto walked out the house and locked it with his keys, which he had gotten from Shigeo, it took Naruto 3 hours just to get back to school, the traffic was terrible even on foot, as Naruto got to his math class he heard someone say "There you are Foxy!" Naruto saw a girl with long blond hair, and cold blue eyes standing in the hallway. Naruto felt a big power coming form her and it scared him. She was to, happy and that made Naruto feel afraid. Naruto looked at her before asking "Who are you?"

She smiled and that made Naruto more afraid "My name is Renge and my father told me kidnap you!" Naruto blinked before saying "What?" but just then Renge threw a flame at him, Naruto jumped out of the way and thought to himself _'What the hell?! I thought only me, Recca, and Kurei can us flames!' _Naruto threw one at her but she stopped it with her hand and threw it back at him. Naruto dodged and ran at her he threw some Kunais he kept hidden in his school outfit.

Renge dogged them and then she threw anther fire spike at him this time Naruto couldn't move out of the way it hit his arm. "Shit!" he said as he held his arm, _'Kyuubi you there?' _Naruto asked his uncle **"Yeah kit you better be careful this girl is pure evil! Naruto watch it!" **Naruto moved out of the way of Renge kick, but a she then used her other leg and kicked Naruto right in the stomach. Naruto was kick backwards and he hit the wall. "Shit…." he said as he tried to breath. He looked back up and saw Renge throw anther fire spike at him but thankfully Naruto moved out of the way, behind his was a gap in the wall

Naruto looked at the wall and then back at her "Why the hell are you after me?!" he yelled out as he got back up on his feet "Because my daddy wants your demon silly!" Renge said happily Naruto eyes went huge _'How did she know about…' _Naruto then remembered the man that shot him, he must have told or have sent something while he over heard the story. Naruto did a few hand signs and said "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Renge blinked and then laughed "Wow I wonder which one is the real you Foxy!" she then threw one big fire spike at all the clones and they poofed away.

Renge looked around only to find out Naruto had gotten away from her, she smiled like a child and said "Aww my new pet is running away, but sorry Foxy I cant let you do that other wise daddy is going to be mad!" she ran off in the same direction Naruto did. It started to rain as Naruto kept running, he had gotten out of the school and he was running on the streets no one was on the streets now not even the cars there was only one thing that was in his mind _'Got to keep running.' _

Naruto looked back and saw Renge close behind him "Aww come on Foxy don't run away!" she said as she threw a fire spike at him Naruto dodged it and threw one at her, she got hit but when the smoked cleared she came jumping out with a smile, Naruto jumped out of the way as she went past him, Renge landed and threw a fire spike again, Naruto couldn't get away this time, it hit his right arm, Naruto felt real pain when the spike hit it, it was pure evil to him.

Naruto looked around hoping someone was there to help him, he saw no one. That's when Naruto saw the park, he looked back to Renge and then threw a smoke bomb, he ran to the park as fast as he could. Renge waited for the smoke to clear and she said with a smile "My new pet sure likes to run…" she ran after him.

Naruto got into the park, the rain came down hard, as Naruto ran he tripped on a rock and fell into the mud, Naruto tried to get the mud off his face but then he heard Renge say "No more places to run, Foxy?" Naruto turned back and the last thing he knew before passing out was getting hit in the back of the head…..

(Later that day)

Recca and the others opened the door to the house, they shook off the rain and went into the living room, the TV was still on so they thought Naruto was still there, Domon yelled out "Hey Naruto were back!" there was no answer. Kaoru came in with the note and said "He left his book at school he went back to get it, he wrote he's going to come before dinner." They all sighed happily, they thought something bad happened while they where away.

Yanagi and Kagero started to make dinner, Shigeo came back a few minutes later, saying how bad the rain was, this got the others a bit worried but they shook it off, they knew Naruto could take care of himself. Later the rain stopped and dinner was done, they all looked at the food and then to each other something was wrong, they knew it.

Just then someone came crashing into the house, it was one of Mori followers, the person landed and said to them who was ready to fight "A message from my master…." the person said as he took out a tape, he threw it to Recca before vanishing away. Recca and the others looked at each other before nodding, putting it in they watched the tape, on it was Mori he said "Hello Hokage, you might all be wondering where your little Uzumaki friend is…." the others eyes went wide as they saw the screen turned to Naruto asleep in a orb like crystal.

Recca got up and yelled "Bastered!" "If you want your little friend back bring the girl of healing to Death island, if you don't who knows what might happen…." and with that the video was done. Recca and the others looked at each other, they were mad, no they were pissed off. Mori was going to pay big time now

(Back with Naruto)

Mori was happy, no he was more then happy, he was glad, Renge had done good kidnapping the 'Demon Child' as Mori called him. He was watching as the doctors put Naruto threw experiments, he was amazed at Naruto's healing rate, his power, his flame. Mori thought Naruto would make the best weapon ever.

(A few days later)

Naruto woke up in a small dark room, he heard water drip, Naruto felt something's on his feet and writs, they felt like chains. Naruto looked around and saw he really was chained. He tried to remember what happened to him. Flashes of Recca, his new life, his new friends, Renge, kidnapped, went into his head. He heard the door open and saw a person with short black hair, a cross tattoo on her face, and she was wearing a dress, she looked at him before giving him some food "Here, Mori doesn't want his new pet to die…."

Naruto got mad, he wasn't some pet someone can have "What the hell, I'm not something someone can have! And Who the hell are you? Why am I here? Who the hell is Mori?!" Naruto yelled out in anger, the girl blinked before saying "Names Aoi, your in a place called Death Island, and the man Mori is the man who told Renge to take you." Aoi said as she got up and left but Naruto yelled out "Miss where are my friends!" Aoi stopped and smirked "Their on there way here to take you back, Mori said he was going to trade you for Yanagi but instead he going to take both of you so he can get closer to immortally…oh and by the way, I'm a guy…." Aoi left the room, while Naruto at first freaked because Aoi looks like a girl but she was really a he. (A/N: That's true Aoi is really a dude not a girl)

But then he thought _'Recca, Yanagi, Fuko, Domon, Tokiya, Kaoru, Kagero please don't come to get me I'll find a way out. Just stay home please!' _

(4 days later)

Naruto really hated Mori, he wanted to get out of his chains and kick the living day lights out of the man, and it was because of him he couldn't talk to Kyuubi, no matter how many times he tried he could not hear his uncles voice. Naruto sighed sadly he had been there for almost 5 days, he wished he was back with his friends, he still didn't understand what Yanagi had to do with this entire thing, but he would hear something about Recca and the others to.

No thanks to Mori Naruto was getting weaker, he whould put Naruto threw so much, it was getting harder not to give up on hope. Naruto felt tied he was put threw hell today, as he closed his eyes he thought he heard a familiar voice say "Uzumaki-San?"

(With Kurei)

He had found out where Mori was hiding this time, he got there just a few days ago and had started killing the guards around Mori place, just when he was planning to kill 2 of them, they said "I wonder when that Hokage group is coming to trade that girl of healing for that boy what was his name again, oh yeah Naruto Uzumaki." Kurei's eyes widened at this "But didn't you hear as soon as Mori get the girl of healing, he's going to kill the Hokage gang and use both the girl of healing and that boy Naruto to get closer to immorality…" that was it Kurei used his flame and killed them quickly.

He was pissed off, he walked into the next room, and did not care who he killed as he got to one door he opened it and saw Naruto almost passed out on the floor "Uzumaki-San?" he said, as Naruto looked and saw Kurei, he gave Kurei a smile before passing out, Kurei walked over and undid the chains, he picked up Naruto and walked out the room.

When he got outside to the gates he saw Recca and the others, they all stopped and saw Kurei caring Naruto who was asleep. Recca said "Kurei what are you doing here?!" he was ready to fight if he had to, Kurei looked at Recca and then to the sleeping Naruto "Your a idiot Recca, you shouldn't be here, you do know Mori wasn't going to give Uzumaki-San back to you as soon as you guys gave him Yanagi, he was going to us both of them to get what he wants…." Recca blinked before asking "What why whould Mori still want Naruto?"

The others wanted to know too but they didn't say anything they where more worried about Naruto, Kaoru took a step forward before asking "Kurei how do you know Naruto?" Kurei looked at Kaoru before laying Naruto on the floor who was still sleeping peacefully he said "Those questions are something you'll have to ask Uzumaki-San…" Kurei walked by Recca and as he did he said to him

"Recca if Uzumaki-San dies because of you and your foolness then I will make him part of my flame, he is a good person who doesn't need to die do you understand that?" Recca's eyes went wide as Kurei left in a small mist, the others looked at each other before Yanagi went to check on Naruto, she found out he was hurt like he was put threw a lot of pain.

Tokiya asked "Is he okay?" Yanagi nodded yes before she has about to heal him but she saw he was already healed. She looked at them as Fuko said "Nice work Yanagi that was fast." Yanagi shook her head no before saying "I didn't do that, the wound healed itself.." they looked at her before Domon asked Kagero "Is that even possible?" Kagero looked at him before saying "I don't know…" they heard someone say "Hey the Uzumaki kid is gone!" "Go we have to find him." they looked at each other and nodded before leaving the area in a small boat that they took to get there.

(A few days later)

Naruto woke up and saw he was staring at a ceiling but he knew this ceiling it was the Hokage mansion, he smiled as he remembered how him and Recca whould fight so much they whould always find themselves asleep and wake up to see that ceiling. He thought he might have been losing it when he saw it but after awhile he heard the sound of night outside the door next to him. He got up and looked around he wasn't dreaming, he walked around the room and opened the door to the outside.

He saw the moon shining and the sounds sang to him. He sighed happily he was finally out of that hell hole, he remembered seeing Kurei before passing out but after that was all blank, he then heard a voice in his head **"Hey Kit!" **Naruto's heart nearly went out of his chest _'Kyuubi!' _he thought _'Where the hell have you been?!' _Naruto yelled in his head **"Sorry kit but that Mori guy, and his followers put something in those shots when they were testing stuff on you, it was because of that I couldn't talk to you but since you haven't had any of that stuff for a while I can finally talk to you clearly."** he said to Naruto.

Naruto gave a sigh but before he could think anything to his uncle he heard Kagero say "Oh Naruto your awake." he turned and saw Kagero standing in the hall way, they looked at each other before Naruto said "Yup! Umm….Kagero-Chan I was wondering….. Do you guys know this man named Mori?" Kagero blinked before nodding yes, just then Recca and the others came rushing outside, Recca yelled to his mom "Mom Naruto's not!-" he stopped and looked at Naruto who waved at him with a innocent smile. Recca smiled but then Kaoru and Ganko came pushing him out the way and they hugged attacked Naruto to the ground. Ganko was crying into Naruto's shirt, and Kaoru was holding onto him hard.

"Naruto_-sob-_….yo_-sob-_ur alri_-sob-_ght." Ganko cried out while holding onto him, Kaoru said "Are you alright Naruto? Are you hurting anyplace?" Naruto patted both of them on the head before nodding and saying "Yes and I'm fine….." then they heard Tokiya say "Naruto how do you know Kurei?" Naruto looked at him and then Fuko asked "Yeah, and why did Mori kidnap you?" it was Naruto who asked them "Why is Mori after Yanagi? And how do you guys know him." they all felt the tense air.

Recca sighed and said "Mori, is a evil man, he uses people, he's a sick man who knows about Princess's healing power, he wants that power for himself so he can reach his goal for internal life, that's why we weren't here when we woke upyour fire power, Mori tried to get Princess but we came there to kick his butt!" Naruto looked at Recca with wide eyes "Mori tried to kidnap Yanagi-Chan?" they all nodded, they all saw Naruto put his hands in a fist in anger there was no way in hell he was going to let Mori take his sister. They smiled as they saw that Naruto wanted to kick Mori ass for trying to take Yanagi, they all knew the same thing _'He's going to protect her no matter what, we're going to need his __help we are going to need his help in the future.'_

Naruto looked up as Domon said "Okay we told you now tell us." Naruto looked around and said "Lets speak in the room not out here." they all nodded and went into the room, Kaoru let go, but Ganko attached herself to Naruto's back, to her Naruto was like a father/brother she didn't want to lose him not at all. Yanagi sat next to Naruto and the others went into a circle around him. Naruto sighed and started to tell them about Kurei but he let out the part where he told Kurei about Kyuubi, they looked at Naruto and when he was done Recca said "Ummm… Naruto are you sure you meet the same Kurei we know?" Naruto nodded as Kagero said

"Recca the Uzumaki group were respected by all the Hokage people but the flame wielders respected them the most, with out the Uzumaki clan the flame wielders couldn't do what they can do, so I think Kurei was showing Naruto respect when he bowed and called him Uzumaki-San. Am I right Naruto?" Naruto said "Yes." "I see….. But why does Mori need you to get to his immortally?" Tokiya asked. Naruto sighed and looked down "I think it's better if we both tell you…" the others looked at each other in confusion, Naruto looked back up and did 4 unknown hand signs and soon as he stopped the room went to pitch black.

As soon as light went off, they where in a small hall way felled with troches on the wall, they looked at Naruto who was standing in the front of them, Ganko asked "Where are we?" "We are in my mind. Well the deep part of my mind…" Naruto said Recca said "Wow your mind is empty Naruto." Fuko hit Recca on the head and Recca laughed a bit. "Come on fallow me, and what ever you do, do not open any doors, got it?" Naruto said unfazed by Recca 's insult, this got the others worried. They where still walking down the hall way and what they noticed was almost all the doors where a blood red color, some where green, some where blue, but only a 6 where a light sliver color.

Recca wondered about one dark blood red door, he opened it and was pulled into the darkness, when he looked up from the darkness he saw a 12 year old Naruto, and a boy with black jet hair, Recca realized from all the stories Naruto told him that was Sasuke Uchiha and this was the fight Sasuke and Naruto fought at the valley at the end. He watched the fight and saw how Sasuke was using full strength but Naruto was holding back. He jumped up and yelled out "Oh shit!" when he saw Sasuke use the Chidori on Naruto. But just then he was forced out of the memory of Naruto's past and soon he found himself looking at the ceiling on Naruto's mind. He blinked and got up when he heard "Damn it Recca what did I tell you?" Naruto yelled out as he closed the door Recca was in.

Recca yelled out "How the hell did you survive that attack Naruto?! I mean that ass-hole Uchiha just used that to kill you! And your still friends with him?!" The others blinked at this and wondered what the hell he was talking about

"Look I don't blame Sasuke okay, I blame that cruse mark he had okay?! It took over him all right!" Naruto yelled back making Recca shut up. Naruto walked down the hallway while Recca told the others what he saw. At first they where shocked, then they got mad, then they got scared about how Naruto almost died. _'If he where to die there he wouldn't had known about his mother or father…'_ Kagero thought and wondered why Naruto still trusted this Sasuke person. Then she realized why, she heard Domon say "If that Sasuke guy tried to kill him why is Naruto still his friend?"

"It's because he gave him a second chance, Naruto is just like his mother, always trying to look for the goodness in peoples hearts, and showing the light to those left in darkness. Kushina was the same way…..she told me once 'Never look at someone and think fast about them, look into there hearts and show them the light if they don't have one' she was always able to do that to cold emotionless people…. Once just by saying those words she stopped a war…" Recca and the others looked at Kagero they where getting to the end of the hallway.

"A war was going to break out between the Hokage clan and the Koga clan but one day she yelled out those words at a meeting and they stopped yelling at each other and just looked at her, Oka nearly went into shock after that. The Koga clan just looked at each other before saying this was idiotic to fight over something as stupid as weapons. Both the Hokage clan and the Koga clan stopped there fighting and become allies and they helped each other after that day."

As she finished they heard a deep voice from the end of the hallway laugh "My goodness does that day bring back memories. Kagero do you remember when Kushina made everyone think a ghost was in the moonlight cave?" Kagero's eyes went wide as she remembered the voice, she ran past Naruto as they got near the end. They saw Kagero looking into a cage with a seal card on it, they saw her eyes where big as she looked into the cage, they looked inside and saw 2 red eyes in darkness. Recca got in front of Yanagi and the others where ready to fight but Naruto said "Hey guys its alright it's just my uncle Kyuubi…"

Kagero, Recca, Yanagi, Ganko, Kaoru, Tokiya, Fuko, and Domon looked at Naruto fast "Your uncle?!" Tokiya yelled losing his uncaring mood "Yeah…." Naruto said as he laid back on the wall next to the cage "Hey Naruto why not make this place a bit more conformable so we can talk better." Kyuubi said Naruto nodded and thought about a forest area where there was a waterfall and flowers. And much to the others surprised the area changed to what Naruto was thinking. They heard someone say "That's better." they saw Kyuubi in human form at this point. Kagero took a step forward "Kyuubi? Is that really you?" Kyuubi smiled and nodded, Kagero gave a small smile.

Naruto and the others sat down on the grass as Naruto told the story from the day Orachimaru killed his uncles kits and wife to the real reason why Mori wanted him. It was Yanagi who asked "Naruto why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Naruto looked at her before saying "I was afraid…I thought if you guys knew you whould think of me as a killer…." Fuko got up and slapped him on the face "Baka, we go threw shit that other people don't know about. Hell Recca and Kagero are over 400 years old, we fight a mad man who wants immortality, hearing this is nothing compared to what we go threw each fucking day!" Naruto blinked but smiled as he heard Tokiya say "She's right Naruto, besides we are like family, a weird family but still a family."

Ganko and Yanagi ran over and hugged him and told him its all right. Recca said it didn't really matter to him, Domon punched him on the head saying how dumb can he get, Kaoru started to yell at him for not telling before hand, Tokiya nodded at him, and Kagero told him it was okay, while Fuko still ranted about weird shit in their lives. Naruto smiled a soft smile. He saw Kyuubi talk to Kagero, they where both talking about the past when Recca thought of something "Hey Naruto isn't there a way to get your uncle out of you?" Naruto looked at him and said "Yes but….in order to free him I am to die, you see if he was taken out of me the pain whould hurt so much I whould die from it…" the others said "Yikes" Kyuubi said "Naruto tell them about the Akatsuki…" Naruto smacked his because he had forgotten to tell them about them.

"Akatsuki?" Domon questioned out, Naruto and Kyuubi nodded as they told the story about how the Akatsuki and how they plan to take over the world "They sound like pinky and the brain…" Ganko said as the others laughed, Naruto gave them a smile before saying to Kyuubi "I think its time for bed you guys…" Kyuubi nodded before saying goodnight and goodbye to them, they nodded as Naruto undid the hand signs and soon they found themselves back in the Hokage mansion. As they all got ready for bed they all said "Goodnight Naruto.." Naruto smiled and said "Goodnight…my family…." and with that he fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Yay Chapter 4 is done, and just to let you all know Arashi shall now be known as Minato Namikaze since that is his real name! anyway please Review and for my NaruHina fans watch out for one of my up coming fics Bloodline and just to let NaruHina fans know about it here's the full sum: 

A few months before the exams Hinata gets the courage to ask Naruto out, Naruto who had been rejected by Sakura again says okay, after the 'date' Naruto forgets about his crush on Sakura and falls in love with Hinata and not wanting to keep secrets he tells her about Kyuubi and she doesn't care about Naruto being the container of Kyuubi, but one day when they went out for dinner Hinata accidentally awakens Naruto's bloodline limit. A bloodline limit that is said to have been able to teach other clans their own bloodline limits. With Naruto and Hinata working together for the upcoming exams they get much stronger.

Strong and smart Naruto, brave and powerful Hinata. 

Good and caring Gaara later on, a small bit of Sakura bashing!

(FYI: I'm not much of a Sakura fan….TT)

But have fun, please **_Review_**!. Chapter 5 is coming up! and by the way this has to be one of my longest chapters ever!

* * *


	5. Going back

* * *

Okay here is chapter 5 have fun reading! And I know about the true ending to the show Flame of Recca but lets just say that hasn't happened yet.

Otousan - Father  
Okaasan - Mother  
Onii-chan - Older brother  
Onee-chan - Older sister  
Imouto - Little sister  
Otouto - little brother

: ) I do not own Flame of Recca or Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Going back.

Hinata woke up from a nightmare, she dreamed Naruto was kidnapped, in danger, near death, but she let out a sigh she also dreamed of someone saving him. Lately she had been having dreams of Naruto looking a bit different, with new people who where kind to him, and he was happy. Hinata looked out her window and said "Com-e….B-ack…So-on…"

(Time skip to 2 years later)

A 16 or 17 year old was walking out of the classroom by himself, he had on a high school outfit, a band aid on under his eye, and he had blue eyes, whisker marks on his face, and short yellow/red hair. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway back home today was October 10 his birthday. Naruto was his name, Naruto UzumakiNamikaze Hanabishi he changed his last name to Hanabishi and gave his last other names to the middle. He stopped when he heard someone say "Naruto-Kun!" he looked behind him and there was a girl with yellow hair and green eyes, Naruto knew this girl "Your Miko, your in my math class right?" Naruto said as the girl nodded and blushed "I was wondering if you want to go out later?" she asked. Naruto blinked and sighed with a soft smile

"I'm sorry Miko, it's just….. I like someone already and…" "Oh sorry… I didn't mean to…I mean I should have known someone like you had already a girlfriend-" "No Miko, she doesn't know I like her, in fact I haven't seen her in….2 years but when I get back I'll tell her…one day." Naruto said as he began to walk home. Miko blinked as she saw him leave…..

Naruto had gotten home around 8 that day, why? Well he had to go to soccer practice that day. He looked around and saw no one was there, but as he walked to the living room he saw the lights off, when he clicked them on he heard people yell "Happy Birthday Naruto!" Recca, Domon, Ganko, Yanagi, Fuko, Kaoru, Shigeo, and Kagero yelled out, Tokiya was being his normal self and was quit but Naruto know Tokiya was happy for him. Naruto laughed as he walked over, today was his 17 birthday. Domon, Recca, Tokiya, Fuko, and Yanagi were 18 now, Kaoru was 15, Ganko was around 13 (a/n: I really have no clue how old she is.) it was a good time for all of them because it was just 2 years ago Naruto had come into their lives and they loved it! So today wasn't just the day Naruto was born but it told them he had been with them for 2 nice years, well….as nice as it can get for them. Ever since Naruto told them about Kyuubi and why Mori wanted him, Mori, and Renge were trying harder then before trying to get both him and Yanagi.

As soon as the party started they all had fun, Naruto took pictures with his new camera he had gotten from Tokiya, Fuko gave him some picks for battling, Kaoru got Naruto some new CD's, Yanagi got Naruto some art things, Domon gave Naruto a bunch of flowers since Domon's family owned a flower shop, and they where Naruto's favorites, Roses and Morning Glory's plus Naruto got some new games to play, Shigeo gave Naruto a few new smoke bombs he had been working on, Ganko gave Naruto some new books one was called The Thief Lord ?(A/N: I love that book!), and Recca gave Naruto a new guitar. They all knew Naruto's love for art and music, and he wasn't bad at it. Naruto looked at it, it was a humming bird cherry sunburst guitar (A/N: I want one!). He looked at his family and smiled to them. It was then Shigeo said "Naruto we have one more gift for you…" "Really?" he asked Kagero and Shigeo nodded but then one of Recca's flame dragons Koku came out jumping on Naruto's head

"Yo!" he said, Naruto pushed him off and yelled "Old Man Koku! Stop doing that!" "Sorry Naruto but the other dragons told me to tell you Happy Birthday!" the old man said happy as he tried to get close to Fuko, but Domon punched him and then Fuko began to kill the old man. Naruto had met the dragons after telling Recca and the others about Kyuubi. Naruto had to battle all of them to truly awake his power. Naruto remembered how he met them

(Flashback)

Naruto/Kyuubi was talking to Kagero she wanted to talk to Kyuubi for a bit. So Naruto let Kyuubi take over for a bit, when the others where awake they wanted to talk to Naruto for a bit and when they saw Naruto/Kyuubi they almost went into shock, Naruto had crimson eyes, his red parts of his hair where a dark red, and his whisker marks where a deeper dark. Recca was the first to ask "Naruto?" Naruto/Kyuubi looked up and said in Kyuubi's voice "No you see the kit can let me have control of his body. Kagero wanted to talk to me so Naruto is allowing me to us his body…" the others made a 'O' shape "Hey Kagero the kit wants control talk to you later." Kagero nodded as they saw Naruto hair turn back, his eyes back to blue, and his whisker marks turn less dark.

Naruto turned to his friends and said happily "Sorry for the scare. What do you guys want?!" but just then a portal opened up and out came Recca's flame Koku he landed on Naruto's head. Naruto fell forward twitching on the ground "Yo!" Koku said while the others sweat dropped at this. Naruto pushed him off and yelled "Who the hell are you old man!" Koku looked at Naruto and said "So this is the last flame wielder of the great Uzumaki clan…. funny I thought he might be a more….. Better…." Naruto got pissed he walked over to Koku and knocked him on the head "Say that again old man I dare you!"

Koku looked at Naruto before snapping his finger and a portal opened below Naruto, Naruto looked down and then back up he held out a sign that said 'I hate you…..' Naruto fell right threw it. Koku looked at the others who eyes where big "The other dragons wish to speak to him for a bit, he'll be right back!" Koku said with a smile before jumping in too, before anyone could do anything to stop him.

Naruto woke up eating sand, "Ewwww!!!" Naruto said as he tried to get the sand off his tongue Naruto looked around and saw he was in the desert or something like that. Just then Koku come out landing on Naruto's head, Naruto fell right back into the sand, Koku jumped off and saw Naruto try to get his head out of the sand. When he did Naruto yelled "What the hell is your problem!" Naruto pointed to him with a anger mark "Sorry kid!" Koku said happily while doing his happy dance.

Naruto's eye twitched and his anger raised a bit, "Okay I'm only going to ask this once….WHO THE HELL ARE YOU OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled out "Name's Koku kid." Naruto blinked before saying "Koku? Isn't that one of Recca's flames name?" Koku nodded before showing his true dragon flame, Naruto fell backwards with big eyes looking at the dragon flame "Holy…." he tried to say but then Koku turned back to his human form "Look kid I have something to tell you." Koku said Naruto blinked before asking "Umm… where am I?" Koku blinked then laughed and did his happy dance "Your in Recca's mind!" he said happily Naruto looked around again and said "And he says I have a empty mind…"

Just then a fire ball came down about to hit him in the head, Naruto felt the power and moved out of the way as fast as he could. He looked back and saw a woman and a man, the woman had long black hair that was up, the man next to her had short black hair, he had on both below his eyes where 2 dots. Naruto looked at them both and blinked "Who are you two?" the man said "We are old flame master, we failed to protect are loved ones and were cursed to stay and help the next flame wielder until he breaks the curse." Naruto blinked before the woman used a flame ball "Whoa!" Naruto yelled out as he got out of the way

"My name is Nadare…." she said as she made more fire balls "Nadare?" Naruto asked out Nadare nodded yes. He smirked when he remembered the story Recca told him when the old man Koku took Recca's flames and he had to be tested by all of them to get them back. "So is this like the time Recca had to get you guys back?" Naruto asked, Koku, Nadare, and the man smiled and nodded "Alright bring it on!" Naruto yelled as he got ready to fight.

Naruto fought Nadare head on, Nadare used about 12 fire balls and Naruto dogged all of them, then he used his own flame as the flame on his hand burned, he made a shape in the air it was a bow, Koku saw this and his one good eye went wide _'He only learned about his true self not even a year, yet but he had mastered the weapon stage of his flame……' _Naruto took the flaming bow and pulled it back, then a flaming arrow come, Naruto took a breath and let it go. Nadare wasn't ready for the attack and it hit her head on. She smiled as she fell back and landed on the sand

She said while she was down "Not bad…Uzumaki-San, not bad at all.." Naruto smiled but then jumped out of the way of a fire blade, he did 1 back flip and looked at the man he said "My name is Saiha…" "Nice name!" Naruto smiled out with a grin. Saiha gave a small smile before rushing at Naruto with his blade out, Naruto stood there and blocked the blade with his hand that began to bleed and he used his other free hand and hit Saiha in the stomach. Saiha fell back and did a back flip he looked at the wound and saw it heal up but he still could feel the pain. Saiha looked up and saw Naruto was gone, he heard Naruto yell from above "Hi!!!" Naruto put his 2 hands together and hit Saiha on the head hard, making fall to the sand.

Saiha was shocked but he smiled and said "You truly are a Uzumaki…." Naruto smiled as Koku said "Not bad kid….but lets see how you can take Homura…" Saiha and Nadare disappeared back into the sand as a person warped in a orb ball come out of it. Naruto looked at the man he had the Hokage sign on his left shoulder and his head was shaved, but in the back was a pony tail. He looked at Naruto and then at Koku "Are you sure that's a Uzumaki, Koku?" Naruto got pissed off after that Koku laughed "Yup he is Homura don't underestimate him"

Homura nodded as he got out his fire whip Naruto gulped and said "Oh…carp…" Homura used the whip and almost hit Naruto in the head but thankfully he dodged it. Homura used the whip over and over again, making Naruto jump away for his life, when Homura used the whip one more time, it hit Naruto on the arm "Shit!" Naruto yelled out as he held onto his arm, Homura hit Naruto with the whip hard making Naruto fly far away, Homura smirked but then he saw Naruto poof away. He looked around the sand area and wondered where he ran off to.

Homura stopped when he felt something wet hit his check he looked at it and saw it was blood he looked right up, Naruto was right above Homura "Take this!" Naruto used a fire spike at him. Homura got out of the way fast but as soon as he stepped on one part of the sand a net came up and trapped him in it. Homura was shocked to find out Naruto trick him. "How did you do that?" Homura asked Naruto who landed on the sand "Well when I was dodging I made the clone Jutsu each time, and since I was moving the sand you couldn't tell if it was a clone or not, and when you fighting my clone I set up the trap and when my clone disappeared I jumped up and got ready to move to that one spot." Naruto smiled out happily

Koku clapped his hand and said "I guess your not so stupid after all Naruto!" Naruto said with a smiley face "Thanks I-HEY!!" Naruto was about ready to Koku but then he heard someone say "Hey kid ready to fight me?" Naruto turned and saw a large man with a sword, he wore ninja clothes that was different from the others on his shit was the Hokage sign. The large man sat down and said "My name is Madoka, I control the fire barrier and if you are able to make me move from this spot then you win." Naruto looked at Madoka before making a flame on his arm.

"Okay lets start!" Naruto said as he ran at Madoka when he was just a few feet away, Naruto jumped up and was about to punch him a barrier came around Madoka, Naruto who had punched head on fell back and held his hand in chibi way "Ouch!!!" Naruto yelled out while blowing his hand. "Nice try boy but I wont be taken down so easy, on this one you have to use your head.." Madoka laughed out. Naruto sat and wondered for a bit.

Koku let out a sigh before pulling out his book and read, Naruto looked and thought _'This old man is way more perverted then Kakashi and Jiraiya mixed together….' _Naruto let out a sigh as he tried to remember what Recca told him about this dragon. Naruto looked at Madoka and then to the shield, then he thought _'Wait…. I got it!' _Naruto got up and Madoka looked confused, while Koku looked up wondering what Naruto was going to do.

Naruto thought hard as 14 fire spikes came out around him "Go!" Naruto yelled out as he opened his eyes and the fire spikes went over to Madoka barrier but instead of hitting the barrier head on it hit right on the point parts of the barrier. Madoka shield went smaller and smaller and soon Madoka had to remove his shield and Naruto punched him on the head "Ha I win!" Naruto said while a smirk was on his face.

Madoka blinked before saying "So it seems…. Good luck on the other 4 Uzumaki-San." and with that Madoka disappeared, and then 2 people came out of the sand one was a woman with a long rope, near her chest was a tattoo of a rose, she had long black hair, next to her was a man with spiky hair, he wore a blind fold but on it was… eyes even on his arm was eyes, near his chest was the Hokage sign, he had a crazy face on. Naruto started to feel afeard while looking at the man.

"Hello Uzumaki-San I am Rui, and he is Setsuna…" the woman said with a smile and bowed, Setsuna had on a crazy face and was muttering something about "Kill…. Kill…..Kill….." Koku this time was going to make sure Setsuna behaves. "Hi names Naruto." Naruto said with a smile on his face "We know who you are Uzumaki-San…" Rui said with a smile but then she made a stern look on her face. "Lets see if you can beat me…" she said as she stood and waited, Naruto nodded and ran over to her.

Naruto stopped when he was a foot away but jumped back "Hey whats your problem lady!" Naruto yelled out and pointed to her, Rui blinked and had a 'what?' face on. "Your not moving, I cant just hit someone who's not moving!" Naruto yelled out and crossed his arms. Rui started to laugh at this "Your just like Recca, he said the same thing to me…. Anyways….." Rui said as she changed to……..Sasuke…..

"Hey idiot…" Rui/Sasuke said, Naruto's eyes where wide "Sasuke? What the heck?! How the hell did you ge-" then Naruto remembered what Recca told him about Rui, she was the fire illusion, she was able to turn into anyone or anything… Naruto ran over and hit the Rui/Sasuke but in a poof of smoke Rui turned into Tsunade "Brat how dare you hit the Hokage of your village!" Rui/Tsunade yelled out ready to hit him. Naruto ducked down and yelled out "You're not the old hag!" he went up and punched Rui/Tsunade in the jaw

"Not bad…" Rui/Tsunade said as she changed again into Hinata, Naruto stopped. Rui/Hinata said "I see you wont hurt the one you love…. Uzumaki-San I have a riddle for you…. If you guess it right then you win…." Naruto nodded "Okay…. What would you do if you go back home? Whould you tell what happened or will you keep quit about your new life? What if Mori comes to your world and tries to take over…… what whould you do?"

Naruto thought long and hard but then he said "I cant keep a secret.. I have to tell them if Mori does come, that way we can all get stronger together and I know we will win…. No matter what, friends are stronger then power…" Rui/Hinata blinked before smiling "That's a good answer…. You pass…" Rui/Hinata turned back to just Rui but then she said "But one more riddle just for fun!" Naruto mumbled "You like riddles don't you….." she then turned into Koku and her and Koku started to run around making Naruto confused.

"Who is the real one?" they both said, Naruto thought for a moment before smiling evilly, he did some hand signs and in a poof of smoke there was Naruto's trade mark Jutsu the one that made so many guys have nosebleeds back in Naruto's world. The one Koku on the right ran right over yelling "Come to papa!!" Naruto changed back before hitting Koku on the head and saying "You're the fake!" Koku/Rui turned back to Rui "How did you know?" Naruto turned back and looked out a nearly dead Koku, who was nose bleeding to death "You cant fake something like that….."

Rui blinked before smiling and laughing out "I see!!" she then disappeared into the sand, Naruto smiled but then his eyes widened as he felt something cold near his neck _'This guy….. He's nuts….' _Naruto thought as he ducked down before the claws went into his neck fully. Naruto looked and saw Setsuna mumbling madly "Kill…must…..kill…hehe…." Setsuna ran over and began to attack rapidly at Naruto who dodged a few of them. Naruto who just missed a attack that was for his head kicked Setsuna in the jaw.

Naruto did 1 back flip and landed on the ground and he heard the now alive Koku yell "Setsuna is the only one of us that wishes to kill Recca and anyone no matter who they are! be careful Naruto!! He had kill countless people, men, woman, children!" Naruto looked at Setsuna who was still looking like a manic _'This guy makes Itachi's killing spree look like nothing….' _Naruto thought just then Setsuna ran over and went for his neck again, Naruto ducked and kick up making Setsuna fly above him.

Setsuna did a flip in the air and went down fast at Naruto, when he came down he hit Naruto on the right cheek and on the left leg, Naruto got out of the way as Setsuna went for his head. "Damn it!" Naruto cursed out, as he fell to the floor, Setsuna made a clear cut on Naruto's leg and it was bleeding badly. Setsuna raised his claw and licked off Naruto's blood, Naruto eyes twitched _'This guy nuts!' _Naruto thought.

Naruto thought long and hard before getting a idea, he smirked and did 3 hands signs before disappearing into the sand below him. Setsuna looked around before attacking up in the sky, Naruto appeared and was hit in the right arm. Setsuna kick Naruto in the head sending him far in Recca's mind. "Shit!" Naruto yelled out as he got up but then Setsuna came behind him and stab him in the back. Naruto was able to take out Setsuna's claws and Naruto did a flip kicking Setsuna in the jaw _'Shit….' _Naruto thought he was bleeding bad.

Naruto looked at Setsuna who was getting up, then a idea hit him, Naruto ran over and made a sword with his flame, when he was just a few feet from Setsuna, Naruto swag Setsuna dogged and went for the sword when Setsuna was able to hit it, the sword went far away and now Naruto was open for a attack Setsuna swag his claw but then he stopped in right when his claw was at Naruto's neck, in Setsuna's chest was a fire ball Naruto had used his other hand to make one when his sword was thrown far away.

Setsuna started yelling and screaming "NO!!!!!!" and with that Setsuna disappeared into darkness. Naruto let out a sigh as he fell to the floor. He heard Koku say "Not bad…." "Shut it old man, I'm bleeding, I'm hurt, and I'm tried…" Naruto said while death glaring him "Humm… your right…. Rest for a bit but then after that your going to have to battle me and the last dragon Resshin." Koku said while doing his happy dance Naruto nodded before falling asleep…

(A day later for Recca and the gang)

Naruto had been missing for a day and Yanagi and the others where still yelling at Recca "Damn it Recca! Tell Koku to bring back Naruto!" Fuko yelled out taking Recca by the collar, Recca then yelled out "I cant, I haven't heard Koku all day, he's not talking to me heck all my other dragons aren't talking to me!" just then a portal appeared and out came Naruto who landed on Domon's head "Hi guys!" Naruto yelled out but then Domon yelled out "GET OFF OF ME BRAT!!" Naruto jumped off as Domon swag his fist at him.

When Naruto landed he smiled, and then Kagero saw Naruto's tattoo it was no longer black but sliver. "Naruto where the heck have you been?!" Fuko yelled out as she hit him on the head "Sorry guys but Recca's dragons wanted to talk and battle with me, just to test my strength…. Which by the way reminds me…" Naruto walked over to Recca and then Naruto hit him on the head "Your god damn dragon Setsuna is nuts, he tried to kill me Recca!!!" Recca held on his head and had swirly eyes.

Just then Naruto felt someone hugging him, it was Ganko. Naruto let out a sigh before sitting down, Kaoru asked "What happen when you went to talk to them?" Naruto thought and start "Well I was in Recca's mind, which is nothing but a desert in his head…." "Wow Recca's mind really is dried up…" Tokiya said as Recca got up and yelled "Say that again I dare you!" and then they got into a fight while Naruto told them about his adventure in Recca's mind.

(Out of flashback)

Naruto mumbled "I hate you…" as he saw Koku get beaten up by Recca, Tokiya, and Kaoru because he was getting to close to Yanagi. Just then Kagero and Shigeo came out with a envelope and gave it to Naruto. Naruto opened it and his eyes widened "No… way…." Naruto said with wide eyes "No freaking way!" Naruto said again. "Plane tickets to Italy?!" Naruto yelled out his eyes still wide, ever since Naruto came to the new world he had fallen in love with one place. Italy was the place he wanted to go so badly.

Naruto started to jump around before hearing Kagero say "We all thought you might want to go after that battle with Mori and Renge last week. So we all chip in and got you some plane ticket." Naruto stopped and asked "But wait what about you guys? What if Mori and Renge attack when I'm gone?" Naruto saw the others start smiling before Fuko said "Who said your going alone?" she and the others pulled out there own tickets and smiled Naruto smiled too.

(2 days later)

"Okay we all ready?" Kagero asked out, she heard about 3 of 'yes' threw out the house, she let out a sigh as she heard Shigeo run upstairs and yell out "Your not ready, all you three idiots are doing is playing video games!" "No dad stop!" Recca yelled out "No please, we need one more level!" Kaoru yelled out "No please!! Shigeo-Otousan!!" Naruto yelled out.

The others heard a band, crash, and kaboom upstairs. Yanagi let out a sigh, while Fuko, and Domon tried not to laugh, Tokiya mumbled a 'idiots' before sighing, Ganko just blinked. Shigeo came down with a crying Recca, Kaoru, and Naruto. "These morons where playing that new game…." Shigeo said while they heard Recca say "We just needed one more level dad…. Just one more level…" "We where so close…." Kaoru said "So close.. We where about to save the Princess of the Light kingdom……" Naruto said while put his hands on his head "PRINCESS OFELIA FORGIVE US!!" they all yelled out while holding each other and crying. Recca heard Yanagi chough in anger "Really Recca? Is she prettier then me?" Yanagi asked with a hint of anger. Recca froze and then laughed with a sweat dropped as he said "I wouldn't say that Princess, sure Princess Ofelia is pretty but no where near pretty as you…."

Yanagi blinked before smiling "Okay just wondering…" she said while Recca let out a deep sigh while thinking _'Boy that was close…'_ Recca then saw Naruto smirking, Recca paled as he asked "No Naruto, you didn't read my mind did you?" "Maybe, Yanagi-Onee-Chan, I heard Recca in his mind say That was close!" Naruto smirked out as they started to fell evilness coming off of Yanagi who turned back and glared at Recca, the room was still and quit but then "OWWW!!!" Recca yelled out when Yanagi stomped on his foot.

Kaoru, Domon, Fuko, and Naruto laughed out, Tokiya smirked, Kagero and Ganko giggled, while Shigeo tried not to laugh. Naruto got a pat on his back as he heard Domon laugh out "Nice one Naruto!" Naruto smirked, last year he began to hear people's thoughts in his head 4 times a day, and Kagero told him the Uzumaki would us this to learn what there enemies where thinking, the down fall of this was they where only able to us it 4 times a day and Naruto had already used it earlier that day today.

Recca shot a glare to Naruto who acted like he didn't do anything to his Onii-Chan, the others who where laughing still laughed out, while they got ready, Yanagi was still mad even after 4 hours of getting ready to leave, while Recca was still saddening but after 1 hour Yanagi forgave and Recca was happy. They pack up the car and was ready to leave, but their happy vacation was about ready to take a turn for the worst.

(In the car after 3 hours)

"I cant believe we have to go to the next city just to get on the plane!" Recca yelled out in the car, Kaoru was playing a handheld game, Domon was trying to sleep on Fuko's lap or shoulder, Fuko kick or slapped him each time, Tokiya was reading, Yanagi was playing goldfish with Ganko, Kagero was looking at the map, Shigeo was driving while Naruto was lessoning to his Ipod he got a year ago and he was looking outside.

Outside they where driving on the free that was on a hill on the left, but on the right was a cliff, below them was a forest with a lot of old looking things and some where covered by bushes and trees.

The reason why they had to go to a new city was because the airport closed down and right now they where entering the mountain area to the next city, Naruto noticed something was strange, there was no other people on the road, there was a lot of people at the airport who was told the same thing but… no one was around, Naruto looked up to the cliff above and his eyes widened "EVERYONE HOLD ON!!!" Naruto yelled out making everyone in the car jump.

2 reason, one was because of Naruto's outburst and the other was because something hit the car making it turn sideways, the car rolled down the hill they where driving on, a bang and crashing sounds came screams from Yanagi and Ganko could be heard, a widow breaking could be heard. The car laid sideways until it exploded, but thankfully Recca used his dragon Madoka to make a barrier around them, Recca and the others where safely in the barrier "That was close…" Tokiya said when the barrier went down. Then they noticed something, Ganko, and Naruto where missing. "Where's Naruto and Ganko?!" Fuko yelled out running to one side of the car looking for her Imouto and Otouto. "Naruto, Ganko!!" Shigeo and the others started to yell out

They got up and looked at the flaming car, well what was left of it and then they saw something move, near the forest under a piece of the car. "Over here!" yelled a voice from under the metal, Domon and Fuko ran over and pulled it off of who ever it was. It was Ganko and Naruto, Naruto was holding onto Ganko who was crying, when the widow broke Ganko almost got hit by the glass but Naruto had quickly unbuckled himself and protected her, and when he did that the seat buckle undid itself and when the car hit the ground it made them go flying out the car, and when the car exploded the piece of metal had hit Naruto's back.

Naruto was bleeding from the back because of the glass that was in him and the metal piece of the car put the glass in deeper, he was bleeding on the forehead because when Ganko and Naruto flew out the car, Naruto had hit the top of car. Ganko had a few cuts and scrap, she was crying not for herself but for her Onii-Chan. Shigeo and Kagero ran over and helped Naruto up who was still holding onto Ganko "Damn it…." Naruto said while trying to ignore the pain in his back and head. Recca, Tokiya, Kaoru helped Yanagi get up, but when she saw Naruto coming she ran over to him.

"Otouto are you okay?" she asked, she then saw Ganko "Ganko are you okay too?" Ganko was going to say she was fine and to tell her to heal Naruto but then Naruto said "Yanagi… heal Ganko first, my wounds well heal soon…" Yanagi was going to say something but Naruto stopped her "Please…. Just heal her.." Naruto said as he gave her Ganko, Yanagi nodded and started to heal her. Naruto fell down and was breathing softly but slowly. Recca was the first to ask "Naruto what the heck hit us?…" "Renge…. And Mori…..and some of his men… they where up on that cliff when I saw the flame coming down….." Naruto said, Yanagi was done healing Ganko she ran over to Naruto, and so did Ganko.

Recca, Domon, Fuko, Kaoru, and Tokiya where on guard at the moment while Ganko, Shigeo, and Kagero took out the glass, and Yanagi was healing him. _'I knew things where going to turn bad….' _Tokiya thought as he got ready to use Ensui _'Today was to perfect I should have known something like this was going to happen…_' Fuko thought as she got Fujin ready _'Where did those ass holes go….'_ Domon thought as he looked around ready for anything _'Their going to pay for hurting my Onii-Chan…'_ Kaoru thought with the Kougon Anki ready at hand, Recca was thinking and he was mad _'They tried to kill my friends, family and Princess….. This time…. Renge, Mori…. Your not getting anyway….'_

Naruto was fully healed but he still hurting. He got up and looked around making sure the others where safe and okay, just then Naruto felt something coming from above, he looked up and saw Renge "Hello!!" she said happily as she came down and landed in front of Naruto and before he or anyone could do anything she used a fire spike, it hit Naruto right in the stomach, Naruto was pushed back and he held onto his stomach in pain. Naruto looked up and heard someone behind him, they all looked and saw Kurei, Raiha, and Joker coming out of the forest, Naruto had met Joker and Raiha and in his book, they were cool. Well Raiha was cool, Joker was…. strange

"I see Recca is being a idiot again by letting Uzumaki-San get hurt…." Kurei said while Recca twitched and got mad at his half- brother. Just then Mori, and his men came right behind Renge who was smiling "This is going to be so much better, I can kill all of you and take the 2 all in one place…." Mori said with his evil smile. Naruto watched Recca take a charge at Renge and they fought while the others fought off Mori's men while Yanagi tried to heal Naruto again, but he told her he was fine.

Fuko kicked up hitting someone in the face, Domon punched a man in the head, Tokiya and Kaoru where back to back sword fighting of some men, Recca was fighting super powered Mori and Renge, while Ganko did her best to help Shigeo, and Kagero fight too, Kurei and his followers fought also, Kurei was fighting Aoi. Yanagi and Naruto sat at the side lines for a bit before something strange happened, a rumble began.

Naruto and Yanagi looked back and saw a small relic, suddenly the relic started to glow and rumble louder, they noticed Naruto's blood was running inside of it, the blood started to flow around the relic and in it then started to glow brighter, some vines that covered up 2 stone figures started to disappeared, Naruto and Yanagi saw the stone figures where a man and a woman, the man held a sword while the woman had a bow and arrow. They started to glow and then….. A burst of light shot out, Recca and the others stopped fighting even Mori, Renge, and his men. Kurei stopped also and they all stared at the 2 figures.

When the light stopped they heard footsteps coming from where the figures, then 2 people came out, it was the 2 statues but they where human, the man had dark hair and red eyes, the woman had brown hair and green eyes, they took a step to Naruto and Yanagi but then Recca and Tokiya got in front of Naruto and Yanagi, the people stopped walking and stared at the them, the woman said "Move boys, we are not here to hurt the healing girl… we must talk to Uzumaki…." Naruto eyes widened it was the same voice he had heard before he had gone to Recca's world.

"What do you want with him?" Shigeo asked, "Uzumaki Naruto, child of fire and flame, it is time…. In your world a battle is waiting for you…. It is time for you to return and help restore it's balance…." the man said while waving his right hand in the air and something a appeared, the sky turned dark and a dark portal opened, Naruto looked at it and his eyes widened as some type of dark goo that took him from Konoha came out of it, Naruto pushed Yanagi away making sure she didn't get hit by it and the goo covered Naruto.

"Naruto!!" yelled Yanagi while she reached for him she put her hand in the goo and took his hand, the goo made Naruto dizzy but he saw Yanagi take his hand, just then Naruto felt someone else's hand take his other hand it was Recca. "You will not take one of the things I need for immortally!!" Mori yelled out as he attacked the woman, she dodged and said "You sir, are not wearily to be immortal!" she kicked him and he went backwards far, "Renge attack!!" Mori yelled out, Renge nodded at her 'father' and attacked the woman. But then the man swag the sword at Renge but Renge dodged.

Recca and Yanagi still held onto Naruto's hands that was still in the goo and tired to pull him out, "What…are….you…doing?" Naruto asked out between his breath while trying not to pass out "We are not letting go, Naruto…. your family…." Yanagi said while holding on tighter. "Princess is right Naruto… if you go…. We go!" Recca yelled out while holding on to. Just then the goo started to rise up to the sky taking up Naruto, Recca, and Yanagi didn't let go, they both started to lift off the ground while still holding on. Tokiya, Kaoru, Ganko, and Kagero held onto Yanagi, while Fuko, Domon, and Shigeo held onto Recca.

The man and woman stopped fighting Renge and yelled out "You fools if more then one person goes threw the vortex!-" "Everyone here will be sucked into the other world!!" "FINE BY US!!" Recca yelled out, when they got near the top a flash of light shot out. Kurei, Joker, and Raiha shielded there eyes but then Kurei heard his mother Tsukino yell out "Kurei!!" she came out of the forest with Neon, Aki, and Miki. "Mother…" Kurei whispered but then the light shone brighter engulfing everyone in the light….

(In Konoha)

Neji, and his team where walking back to Konoha after a mission, they couldn't help but think about that day 2 years ago, the day, Naruto disappeared with out a trace. Tenten looked up and saw the sky turn dark "What the hell?" she said "Whats the matter?" Neji asked "Look…" she said while pointing up, but they weren't the only ones that saw this, heck even in the Sand village people saw it. People in Konoha came out and looked at the sky, the Akatsuki members too, Gaara came out also.

"He's back…." Gaara said

"I sense him… the Kyuubi-vessel has returned…" said the leader of the Akatsuki

"Naruto-Kun?" asked Hinata as she looked up to the dark sky.

"Tsunade… I know this power…" Jiraiya said as he too looked up, Tsunade got up and looked at the sky "Naruto…."

"Orachimaru-Sama….. Something strange is happening outside." Kabuto said, Orachimaru got up and looked at the sky he felt a power he had only felt once before "I see… so their really is one left…"

Neji, Tenten, and Lee saw the sky shot out 3 big balls of light, they went in 3 different directions. 1 was close by to them while the other 2 shot far. Neji, Tenten, and Lee ran to see the 1 that was closer to them. They went deep into the forest and saw the carter, inside it was people around maybe 10 people in it. Neji jumped inside and saw 4 where girls and 6 where boys.

Neji then saw a boy with blond and red hair. He slowly walked over and turned the boy to see his face, he heard Tenten gasp and Lee jump up yelling "IT'S NARUTO!!" and true to his words it was, they noticed he had changed, Naruto was taller, his hair was less but still spiky, he had a tattoo under his eye, his hair changed. Neji turned to Lee and said "Lee go to the village and tell Tsunade to get some beds and some ninjas over here so we can take Naruto and these people back to the village, you're the fastest so go!" Lee nodded and ran off to Konoha.

(Meanwhile)

Mori, Renge and his men woke up in a strange place but then Mori found out something, this place was where Naruto came from a thought came to him _'I can control this place and rule forever…._' just then some sound ninjas came out one said "Who are you and why are you here?" Mori looked at the man before waving his hand to Renge who killed the man with his flame. "Bring me your leader…. I have a few words to say.." Mori said with a evil smile.

--------------------

Kurei woke up hearing a small lullaby, he knew it, it was the lullaby his mother Tsunko sang to him from time to time. Kurei opened his eyes and saw his mother smiling at him "It's good to see you have woke up…" Tsunko said "Mother.. How did you find us…" Kurei asked "Lets call it, mothers interwision…." she said with a smile. Kurei got up and looked around, they where in a cave, Miko, Aki, and Neon where still passed out but Joker and Raiha was gone. "Joker and Raiha woke up before any if us and took us to this cave, they went out to look for food and water, they sould be back soon…" Tsunko said, Kurei nodded.

------------------(12 hours later)

Naruto woke up hearing people yelling "DAMN IT LET US THREW!!" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!!" "WHERE'S NARUTO-ONII-CHAN!!" "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN SEE HIM!!" "WE ARE HIS FAMILY OLD HAG!!" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" "OLD HAG!!" "SHUT IT BRAT!!" "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL WE ARE LETTING YOU GUYS IN WITHOUT TELLING US WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" "WE TOLD YOU!!" Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he got up ran to the door opened it and yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP THIS IS A HOSPITAL FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!"

Everyone stopped yelling at each other and looked at Naruto, Recca and the others where fighting with Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Iruka, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Naruto's eye twitched as he was hugged attacked by Iruka "Naruto where the heck have you been? You dissapread for 2 years! I want answers!!" Iruka yelled out but then Shigeo yelled out "Hey no one is allowed to yell at my son, only I can do that…. And this!" Shigeo kicked Naruto in the head. Naruto got up and glared before running at his Otousan.

"DAMN IT SHIGEO-OTOUSAN!! DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THAT, AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP SMOKING, THAT STUFF CAN KILL YOU!!" Naruto yelled out kicking him in the head this time, then they both got into a dust fight, Kaoru jumped up and pulled Recca into the dust fight also. The other sweat dropped but then Tsunade had enough of this. She punched the ground making the 4 who where dust fight separate "Whoa…. Rememind me not to get her mad…" Domon said to Fuko who nodded.

"Okay…. Naruto… where the hell have you been for the past 2 years? Who the hell are these people, why are they calling themselves your family, why did the sky go dark, and how did you fall from the sky?" she asked out with a nager mark "Man old hag I still see your stronger then ever….. But your still old.." Naruto said while getting up, Tsunade got madder and threw a punch at him but somehow Naruto moved out the way "Sorry old hag not going to work this time." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto then relized they really wanted to know where he had gone and where did he learn how to dodged Tsunade punch so easily "Hey old hag do you think we can talk someplace….. Where only we can hear….." Naruto asked, Tsunade blinked before nodding.

Hinata just watched Naruto, at first she was happy, shocked, and surprised Naruto was back, but when se visited him she saw how much she changed, when she looked at Naruto's friends she found it was the people that she had saw in her dreams helping Naruto. She couldn't help but blush at Naruto's new look, and different charka. She wanted to tell the others Naruto's friends where safe but she was to shy to tell them. She then saw Naruto looking at her, Naruto blinked before blushing and turning away. Hinata blinked before walking with the others. Wondering something…

They walked to the Hokage tower, Naruto's old friends saw Naruto having fun with the new people, Recca, as Naruto called him whould always pick fights with him but they whould laugh it off, Yanagi whould always tell him to talk nicely and stand straight, Tokiya whould tell Naruto he didn't turst Naruto's old friends, Domon picked fights too but they got into dust fights, Kaoru whould ask Naruto about what he liked the most in 'this' world, Fuko whould tease Naruto about a girl, Kagero asked him if this was a good idea, Shigeo whould get into dust fights with Recca, Kaoru, and Naruto, while was hanging onto Naruto's back like a small child.

When they got there, Tsunade opened the door and let them in, they sat on the floor while Sakura asked "Naruto…. Tell us…" Naruto looked at her but then Sasuke said "Why do you seem different…." "yeah it's not only the hair and the tattoo but something else…" Ino said "I've gotten stronger and…." Naruto said while looking down. The Recca gang watched in silence but knew what Naruto was going to say. "Okay before we get talking about where I went I think you should all know something…" Naruto said "I know who my mother and father is, I found out the day after I disappeared……" everyone in the room, well the ones that didn't know wondered something.

"Their names were…."

* * *

Yeah a cliffer! Please review, I need reviews!

Anyway I'm having so much fun with this but dang, I write big chapters.

Please review!! to much writing... must rest..going...to...bed...ZZZZ...

* * *


	6. Understanding

* * *

Okay here is chapter 6 have fun reading!

I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca sadly….

* * *

Chapter 6: Understanding

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze…." Kagero said cutting in, she had seen the uneasiness on her son Naruto, so she spoke up for him. She stood up and walked over to Naruto and said "And he is my Godson…..my name is Kagero…" she watched the room go quiet. Then gasps, some where trying to find words, well Jiraiya didn't but he gasped as he realized she was Kagero "Kagero?!! Is that really you?! You changed!!" Jiraiya yelled out. Kagero looked at him before her face deflated and she said "Oh god…. It's you…. The book writing, perverted old man, Minato's and Kushina's teacher….. Jiraiya…"

"My god Kagero you…look no older then 20 or 26 years!!" Jiraiya yelled out as he looked and went around her, but Recca and Naruto got pissed and used their flames and set him on fire "Take that you pervert!!" Recca yelled out throwing one at his outfit, Naruto used his fire blade and made his hair on fire. Jiraiya ran around yelling in pain and surprised. All of the Konoha Ninjas where surprised by Recca's flame but almost went into shock by Naruto's new power.

"Don't you dare get any ideas about using our mom in your book!!" Naruto and Recca yelled out at the same time, but thankfully Tokiya used his Ensui on Jiraiya cooling him off. Jiraiya stood there cold, wet, and mad. "Damn it brat where the hell did you learn that!!" he yelled out pointing to Naruto who stuck out his tongue to him "It's something my family has always been able to do. Well on my mom's side that is." Naruto said, he saw Kakashi get up before saying "Wow Kakashi you look like you've seen a ghost? Is it because I look a lot like my dad now? And your wonderings if I was your teachers kid come true?"

Kakashi just looked at Naruto, Naruto blinked before saying "Oh your wondering why dad never told you he got married or was having a kid right? Or that mom didn't tell anyone about her family using flames?" Naruto said guessing it right. Naruto blinked before taking something he had put in his pocket, it was 2 papers, the papers where his parents letters, Naruto had never let the papers go ever since he found out who is family was. Naruto handed the paper to Tsunade who was still in shock, she was going to read them but Naruto said "Umm mind not to read those yet, I want to tell you where I've been." Naruto had his grin on. The Konoha ninjas just looked at each other but let Naruto go on.

"Okay some of you might not believe this but…. I was in a different world…." Naruto said not really caring but wanting to take a nap, the Konoha ninjas looked at each with big eyes. "A…. different world?" Tsunade asked out, she saw Naruto's new friends and Naruto nod yes "Yup old hag, a different world, a world where ninjas are the past, a place where you have to go to a place called school until your 17 or 18, dude there are things called buildings that are taller then the old hags slugs!! there are big bird like things made of metal, their called airplanes and they can fly you all over the world, and they don't use horses anymore, they drive in things called cars!" Naruto yelled out while jumping around the room like a child. Recca and the others laughed at Naruto's happiness.

"Oh and in school we have to learn things like math which by the way I hate the most! And we have to wear uniforms all the time when we go. And we have to stay in their for like 6 hours! And they have things called computers that lets you look up things and lets you talk to people that are far away and it only takes a few seconds, AND you can-" Naruto was stopped by Recca who covered his mouth and said "What my Otouto is saying, in my world a lot of things are different but….. I WISH MY WORLD WAS LIKE YOURS!!" Recca yelled out the last part while jumping around "Ninjas are so cool!! Man I would love to be a ninja here!!!" Recca yelled out.

The others sweat dropped at Recca who was bouncing off the walls, but thankfully Yanagi stood up giving him a glare, Recca stopped jumping and looked at his princess. He sat down fast before she could kill him. "Sorry Princess but you know how I love ninjas!" Recca said to her while the Hokage gang sighed Naruto stood up before saying "This Baka, is Recca Hanabishi, he's 18 years old, him and his friends found me passed out in the forest in their world and helped me get used to it, plus he can us these dragons which are made of fire, and he's a ninja fanatic even throw he is one…" Recca got up and started a dust fight with Naruto.

Fuko had enough of this and used Fujin, sending Naruto and Recca across the room "Morons…" she mumbled as she sat down, Recca and Naruto tried pulling themselves off the wall. The Konoha ninjas just looked at the Hokage gang. Naruto was the first to get off and he left Recca who was yelling at Naruto to help him get down "Fuko. Why did you do that?" Naruto asked out "Because your contest fighting with Recca was bugging me Fox-Boy!" Fuko said while pointing to him.

Naruto looked at the Konoha ninjas and saw they where big bugged eyes "Oh umm…before I tell you more about my friends, I think Kagero-Okaasan should tell you what Fuko-Onee-Chan just used." Naruto mumbled out as he let his Okaasan explain, she told them about the Madogu's in her world. Then Sasuke said when she was done "So these Madogu's are weapons?" Kagero nodded "And they can almost be and do anything?" Tsunade asked out, Kagero nodded again. She started to tell them where the Madogu's came from. When she was done Tsunade said "I see… in your world you, and Recca where once part of a clan called Hokage? And Recca's dad side of the family can control fire but only because Naruto's mother side of the family showed them how?…"

They nodded at this, the Konoha ninjas just looked at each other, it was kind of hard for them to take it all in, I mean a different world? Strange weapons that can almost do anything? Flames because of a bloodline?! Some where holding there heads just trying to make their heads stop from hurting. Naruto got up and said "Man am I tired like that one day at school when that bee's nest chased half the PE class because me and Recca-Onii-San was going to put that in the office room….." Naruto stopped when he heard Recca say "Naruto! I told you we were going to keep that top secret!"

Naruto sweat dropped as they felt a killing feeling around Fuko she got up and said "So… you where the ones that made those bee's chase me and my class around the school that day?…..I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!!" she yelled out the last part as she used Fujin again on them. "AHHH!!" Both Naruto and Recca yelled as they ran around the room trying not to get killed. Yanagi started trying to yell at them, Domon, and Kaoru laughed, Recca's dad was too laughing but harder, Tokiya sighed at them, Ganko was telling Fuko to stop killing them, as Kagero sighed also….

The others thought this was strange but soon they saw a smile on Naruto face as him and Recca where getting killed. Fuko stopped trying to kill them as they heard Naruto start laughing, the room was still and quit as he laughed. The Recca gang really liked the real laugh of Naruto and whould stop what ever they whould do just to hear it. The ninjas looked at each other as they heard this laughter, it was way different then the one they remembered, it wasn't hallow or fake.

Tsunade looked at the people in wonder _'Naruto… have you stopped wearing your mask now? Because of these people?'_ Naruto stopped laughing and said "Hey old hag… where is me ad my family going to stay? I mean I'm pretty sure my old place and is to small with all of us…." "Your family?" Tsunade asked out. Naruto smiled and said "Yeah old hag, these people are like my family…. A strange family but still a family…." the ninjas around the room then understood about why these people where sacered and yelled at them when they wanted to see Naruto in the hosptial.

After a while of telling storys, meeting new people, and reading the letters. Naruto heard Ganko yawn, he looked out the window and saw it way past her bedtime. "Hey old hag we still need to talk about where me and my family is going to stay…" Naruto said as Jiraiya said "Brat…. Here…" it was then Jiraiya gave him some keys. "It being to your father… the house is just on the outstirks of the village…..he said for you to have it when you turn 16..."

Naruto smiled and said "Hey thanks you old pervert!" Jiraiya hit Naruto on the head and said "You haven't changed a bit brat!" after a while of laughter. They where all about ready to leave. Naruto saw Hinata leaving with Neji, Sakura, and Kakashi. Naruto turned to the others and said "You guys mind to wait for a bit?" Recca was going to say something but Yanagi nodded to him

Naruto ran over to Hinata and yelled "Hey Hinata-Chan!" Hinata stopped and turned, when she saw Naruto she blushed and wondered why he was coming to talk to her. "Hi…Naruto…." she said with a blush. "Umm… hey…. I was wondering if you wanna go get some ramen with me next week on Friday…." Naruto said with a blush as Hinata blushed bigger. _'Is… he asking me out?!' _Hinata thought. Sakura smiled to herself as she heard this. And so did Kakashi "I….I would…. like that……" Hinata said while trying not to fanit "Cool, I'll met in you front of the ramen bar, at 5 PM?" Naruto asked with a smile, Hinata nodded as Naruto waved to them and ran off.

Sakura smiled and said "Ohhh you got a date!" it was then when she poked Hinata, she fell over like a statue…….

……Something's never change…..

* * *

Okay chapter 6 I believe, No flames and please review and sorry about a long wait, I've been busy with other things like work….. And writing. Anyway review NO flames.

* * *


End file.
